return of destiny
by Uzumaki Arashi41
Summary: dia yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan takdirnya kini hidup kembali guna membuat taktir baru. remake update
1. Chapter 1

Oek! oek! oek!" tangis seorang bayi laki-laki pun pecah di dalam ruangan.

Bayi itu bersurai merah dengan tiga goresan di kedua pipinya, bayi itu terus menangis di pelukan Ayahnya, sedikit demi sedikit kedua matanya terbuka walau belum bisa melihat, kejadian itu membuat seluruh orang disana kaget bukan main.

Bayi itu memiliki mata pola riak air di mata kiri dan hitam di mata kananya.

Pria dewasa bersurai pirang itu yg terkaget kembali bersikap normal seperti sedia kala. Menghampiri sosok istrinya yg masih terbaring lemas dengan napas terengah-engah tertidur dikasur.

Pria surai pirang itu memberikan bayinya pada Ibunya. Ibunya menatap dengan wajah terharu, saat ini dia adalah seorang Ibu yg ia impi-impikan dari dulu.

"Minato, apa nama bayi kita?" ucap wanita bersurai merah panjang itu.

"Naruto Uzumaki, itu nama yg cocok bagi anak kita, Khusina" ucap pria yg bernama Minato.

"Naruto Uzumaki, aku suka itu" ucap wanita bernama Khusina memeluk putra mereka dan memberi asi pertamanya.

.

.

.

Return of Destiny™

.

.

.

Warning:

OOC, Typo, Gaje, Mainstream, Godlike!Naru, Sharinnengan!Naru.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Flashback

Dua pahlawan dunia Shinobi, Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menyegel Kaguya yg mengambil alih tubuh Madara berkat Zetsu hitam akan tetapi mereka harys kehilangan rekan satu timnya Sakura Haruno yg harus menkorbankan chakaranya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dari dimensi Kaguya bersama Obito dan Sensei pembimbing mereka Kakashi Hatake yg harus melindungi Naruto yg saat itu bertarung sendirian melawan tubuh Madara tergeletak tidak berdaya di tanah, menatap langit malam yg penuh akan bintang-bintang, ia gagal dan kalah oleh kedua bocah yg berhasil mengalahkannya.

Tangan Madara merangkak menuju daerah pusarnya yg terdapat simbol fuin (seperti simbol fuin Naruto) memutarnya dan simbol itu mengikuti pergerakan tangan Madara yg memutar.

"Jika aku mati KALIAN HARUS MATI" ucap Madara diakhiri teriakan penuh amarah.

Tiba-tiba Juubi keluar dengan paksa dari tubuh Madara menyebabkan tubuh dan Rinnengan Madara hancur. Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak kaget tidak percaya, chakra mereka hampir habis bagaimana cara mengalahkan sosok monster yg dipanggil Juubi.

"Sasuke bagaimana ini?" ucap Naruto mengalihkan pada rekan tim 7 ialah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kita harus menyegel Juubi" ucap Sasuke membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

Juubi dalam perubahan pertamanya menatap dua manusia dengan mata merah pola riak air dengan 9 tomoe menglilinginya. Juubi segera membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mulai mengumpulkan chakra positif dan negatif di depan mulutnya yg terbuka lebar, selesai mengumpulkannya dia menelannya bulat-bulat chakra positif dan negatif di dalam mulutnya, mulutnya pun mengembung siap memuntahkan sesuatu di dalamnya.

SUUUUIIIIING!

DUAR!

DUAR!

DUAR!

Bagaikan lesatan laser, Bijuudama Juubi menghancurkan apa saja di lewatinya tanpa tersisa.

"I-ini ga-gawat" ucap Naruto terbata.

"Lesatan itu menuju tempat para Shinobi yg masih terkena genjutsu" ucap Sasuke.

"KITA HARUS MENGHENTIKANNYA" teriak Naruto, Naruto mengaktifkan Bijuu mode segera berubah ke perubahan Kyuubi dalam bentuk chakra.

Sasuke mengaktifkan mode Susano'o segera terbang tampa pikir panjang ia langsung menghadang lesatan Bijuudama Juubi yg mengarah ke Shinobi aliansi.

BLAAAARRR!

Terjadi ledakan sangat besar membentuk seperti jamur sampai menimbulkan gempa bumi saat Bijuudama Juubi menghantam Susano'o Sasuke. Asap besar pun mengempul memguap ke udara lepas, terlihatlah seseorang berpakaian compang-camping terlempar dari dalam asap dan menghantam tanah.

Braak!

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto sangat keras.

Naruto segera menonaktifkan mode Bijuunya dan perubahan Kyuubi segera berlari sekencang mungkin menghampiri Sasuke yg tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! bertahanlah!" ucap Naruto dengan berlina air mata mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Na-naruto! su-sudahlah, Naruto cha-chakraku hampir h-habis a-ambilah kedua m-mataku ohok! mu-mungkin akan s-sangat berguna u-untukmu" ucap Sasuke terbatah terkadang terbatuk darah.

"A-apa yg k-kau bicarakan, ka-kau p-pasti selamat aku y-yakin itu" ucap Naruto dengan air mata terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"W-waktuku su-sudah ohok! t-tidak banyak la-lagi s-segeralah ambil mata i-ini, s-selamatkan lah d-dunia i-ini Na-naruto, s-sayona-nara" ucap Sasuke sebelum napas terakhirnya.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! SASUKE!" ucap Naruto mengoyangkan tubuh sabahatnya yg sudah tidak bernyawa di akhiri teriakan mengada ke atas langit.

Naruto menurunkan Sasuke dari pelukannya secara perlahan, merapalkan handseal sangat familiar bagi ditinya.

[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]

Poff!

Poff!

Muncul dua Bunshin Naruto di kiri dan kanan Naruto asli.

"Kalian tahu harus apa?" ucap Naruto asli dengan nada datar tapi tetap mengluarkan air mata.

Kedua Bunshin Naruto segera mengambil scroll dari kantong ninjanya, membukanya menampilakan simbol-simbol fuin. Kedua Bunshin secara bersamaan mengoleskan kedua darah mereka pada scroll tersebut.

Poff!

Poff!

Tiba-tiba kedua Bunshin Naruto berubah menjadi dua sosok Sakura.

"Cepatlah aku tidak ada waktu lagi" ucap Naruto.

Dua Bunshin Naruto atau dua Sakura segera menyiapkan alat-alat medisnya. Naruto segera berbaring di tanah dan kedua Sakura segera cepat menyelesaikan tugasnnya mentransplatasi kedua mata Sasuke ke kedua mata Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihatlah Naruto berdiri gagah dengan kedua mata berbeda di kelopak matanya menganti mata biru lautnya. Menatap Juubi dengan ekpresi tidak bisa dibaca.

Juubi kembali mengumpulkan chakra positif dan negatif didepan mulutnya, menelanya dan siap memuntahkanya kembali.

SUUUUIIIIING!

DUAR!

DUAR!

DUAR!

'Mungkin ini akan menguras semua chakraku' pikir Naruto mengaktifkan Bijuu mode dalam bentuk perubahan Kyuubi.

[Susano'o]

Muncul aura ungu berkobar dari tubuh Naruto membentuk tulang manusia dan menyelimuti Naruto dalam bentuk perubahan Bijuu.

'Uh! i-ini sangat menguras chakaraku' pikir Naruto.

'Jangan kawatir soal chakramu Naruto, kami akan selalu membantumu' ucap Kurama atau Kyuubi lewat telepati di ikuti anggukan semua Bijuu di dalam tubuh Naruto.

'Arigatou semuanya' ucap Naruto lewat telepti.

Naruto memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Kurama, segera fokus pada Juubi di hadapanya.

"AYOO MAJUU!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

Naruto dalam perubahan Bijuu yg diselimuti Susano'o berlari dengan kedua pedang di genggaman kedua tanganya.

"HYAAAA!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat juang, Naruto mengayunkan kedua pedanganya secara menyilang membentuk X kehadapan Juubi menimbulkan gelombang angin mengikuti ayunan pedang Susano'o Naruto.

Juubi yg melihat itu hanya menyapunya dengan kibasan satu ekor saja. Naruto tidak tinggal diam ia membuka mulut Kyuubi mengumpulkan chakra positif dan negatif di depan mulutnya sambil terus berlari kearah Juubi. Bijuudama Naruto membesar karena telah tercampur chakra Senjutsu yg Naruto aktifkan.

Kyuubi melompat keatas saat satu kibasan ekor Juubi mengarah kearahnya. Menlayang di atas langit Naruto menyatukan kedua pedang Susano'o kedalam Bijuudama yg siap diluncurkan.

[Bijuudama]

Naruto menembakan Bijuudama kearah Juubi, Juubi melingkarkan kesepuluh ekornya membentuk kubah melindungi tubuhnya.

Naruto memfokuskan penglihatanya pada mata Sharinnenganya.

[Amaterasu]

Bijuudama yg Naruto tembakan tiba-tiba terselimuti api hitam pekat menutupinya meluncur kearah Juubi.

BUUUMMMM!

DUUUUAAAAARRR!

SWUUUSSH!

Terjadi ledakan api hitam yg amat dahyat membentuk jamur raksasa menimbulkan gempa bumi terdahyat yg belum di lihat umat manusia di muka bumi dan gelombang angin rakasasa seperti tsunami menyapu apa saja yg di lewatinya tanpa tersisa. Asap hitam besar membentuk jamur meluap keudara lepas mengkotori udara sekitarnya dan membunuh hewan-hewan tidak jauh dari ledakan dahyat.

Dari langit nampaklah seseorang remaja bersurai pirang dengan pakaian hanya tersisa celana orangenya yg sudah robek-robek terjatuh dari langit tanpa pelindung apapun ke permukaan tanah dengan keras.

Braak!

Naruto menghantam tanah dengan keras mungkin beberapa tulangnya sudah patah terbaring tergeletak di tanah tempat menghantamnya.

Para Shinobi aliansi yg terkena Mugen Tsukuyomi mulai terlepas dari genjutsu tidak terbatas menandakan mungkin monster Juubi sudah tidak ada.

Naruto tidak bisa mengerakan anggota tubuhnya, menatap langit bertaburan bintang-bintang, dengan perlahan-lahan kedua mata Naruto mulai menutup.

"Sayonara Minna" ucap Naruto sebelum napas terakhirnya.

The Return of Destiny™

10 Oktober 20XX Kuoh, Jepang.

Di salah satu rumah sakit di kota Kuoh, di salah satu kamar persalinan terlihatlah seorang wanita bersurai merah digerai berjuang mengluarkan calon anakanya dari rahimnya.

"Kushina, kau pasti bisa" ucap seorang pria bersurai pirang berdiri di samping kasur, memegangi tangan kanan sorang wanita yg bernama Khusina.

"Oek! oek! oek!" tangis seorang bayi laki-laki pun pecah di dalam ruangan.

Bayi itu bersurai merah dengan tiga goresan di kedua pipinya, bayi itu terus menangis di pelukan Ayahnya, sedikit demi sedikit kedua matanya terbuka walau belum bisa melihat, kejadian itu membuat seluruh orang disana kaget bukan main.

Bayi itu memiliki mata pola riak air di mata kiri dan hitam di mata kananya.

Pria dewasa bersurai pirang itu yg terkaget kembali bersikap normal seperti sedia kala. Menghampiri sosok istrinya yg masih terbaring lemas dengan napas terengah-engah tertidur dikasur.

Pria surai pirang itu memberikan bayinya pada Ibunya. Ibunya menatap dengan wajah terharu, saat ini dia adalah seorang Ibu yg ia impi-impikan dari dulu.

"Minato, apa nama bayi kita?" ucap wanita bersurai merah panjang itu.

"Naruto Uzumaki, itu nama yg cocok bagi anak kita, Khusina" ucap pria yg bernama Minato.

"Naruto Uzumaki, aku suka itu" ucap wanita bernama Khusina memeluk putra mereka dan memberi asi pertamanya.

The Return of Destiny™

17 tahun kemudian.

Kuoh adalah salah satu kota di Jepang, populasi manusia disana tidak terlalu banyak dan tidak terlalu sedikit bisa dikatakan seimbang, tapi bukan itu yg kita bicarakan.

Di salah satu sekolah disana lebih tepatnya sekolah swasta Kuoh Academy, sekolah swasta yg dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan tetapi beberapa tahun terakhir sekolah ini berubah menjadi campuran atau umum.

Terlihatlah di depan gerbangnya seseorang remaja bersurai pirang jabrik dengan poni lebih panjang menutupi mata kirinya, beriris hitam gelap di mata kananya yg tidak tetutup poni, memiliki tiga goresan di kedua pipinya menambah pesona tersendiri, memakai seragam Kuoh Academy dengan blazer hitam menutupi seragamnya, dan tas di sanggul di pundaknya menambah coolnya orang ini.

Para murid Kuoh Academy menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda-beda ada yg merona, senang, iri, dan benci.

"Siapa dia? dia tampan sekali" ucap siswi A.

"Kau benar, dia lebih tampan dari Kiba-kun" ucap siswi B.

"Sial! tambah lagi siswa tampan disini" ucap siswa C.

"Aku tidak punya harapan lagi" ucap siswa D lesuh.

Suara bisik-bisik itu di hiraukan olehnya. Terus berjalan dengan tampang datar melewati para murid menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

Sesampai di depan pintu vertuliskan kantor kepsek, remaja surai pirang itu mengetuk-ketuk pintuu sebanyak tiga kali.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Masuk" suara dari dalam membuat remaja itu membuka knop pintu. Kini terlihatlah seorang pria berumur dengan bertuliskan kepsek di mejanya.

"Bisa saya bantu" ucap kepsek sopan.

"Saya pindahan disini" ucap remaja itu.

"Oh, kau murid pindahan itu, baiklah sebentar lagi wali kelasmu akan menjemputmu tunggulah disini" ucap kepsek.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu waktu itu itu di gunakan remaja itu dan kepsek mengobrol ringan soal sekolah dulu remaja ini. Sampai akhirnya suara ketukan pintu menggangu obrolan mereka.

"Nah! itu dia wali kelasmu sekarang kau boleh pergi" ucap kepsek.

Remaja itu menundukan tubuhnya 90° memberi hormat pada kepsek barunya dan segera pergi mengikuti wali kelasnya. Sampailah mereka di depan pintu geser bertuliskan XI-B.

"Kau akan masuk setelah ku beri tandanya" ucap Sensei wanita itu.

"Ha'i Sensei" ucap remaja itu.

Sensei wanita itu segera masuk kekelas meninggalakan Naruto berdiri di depan kelas.

"Murid-murid hari ini kita kedatangan murid dari Jerman, silakan masuk Uzumaki-san" ucap Sensei wanita itu membuat para murud mulai berbisik-bisik rupa murid baru itu.

Pintu pun bergeser, remaja itu melangkahkan kakinya satu demi satu menghampiri Sensei wanita itu yg ada di depan papan tulis. Para murid melongo tidak percaya apa lagi tiga remaja di dijuluki Trio mesum oleh sisiwi-siswi Kuoh Academy, yg mereka saat ini remaja yg tadi pagi membuat sekolah ini jadi ribut-ribut kedatangan siswa tampan.

"Perkenalkan namamu Uzumaki-san" ucap sensei.

"Ha'i namaku Naruto Uzumaki pindahan dari Kyoto, mohon bantuanya" ucap Naruto diakhiri membungkukan tubuhnya 90°.

"Baiklah Uzumaki-san kau duduk dengan Hyoudou-san, Hyoudou-san angkat tanganmu" ucap Sensei memanggil nama remaja bermarga Hyoudou.

Naruto mulai berjalan menghampiri sebelah bangku kosong di samping orang bermarga Hyoudou, remaja bersurai coklat jabrik kebelakang, beriris coklat.

"perkenalkan namaku Issei Hyoudou" ucap remaja bermarga Hyoudou ialah Issei Hyoudou.

"Naruto Uzumaki, panggil saja Naruto" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah murid-murid kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita" ucap sensei itu.

Di salah satu tempat lebih tepatnya di sebuah bangunan tua di belakang gedung Kuoh Academy. Terlihatlah di sebuah aula bangunan tua itu duduklah sepasang gadis berbeda surai rambut di sofa saling bersebrangan sambil memainkan papan catur, yang satu besurai merah di biarkan tergerai, beriris hijau, memakai seragam Kuoh Academy dengan tubuh sexy dan ukuran dada di atas rata-rata.

"Rias, sepertinya murid baru itu memiliki aura yg sangat aneh" ucap gadis bersurai hitam di ikat satu dengan pita orange, beriris violet, memakai seragam Kuoh Academy, wajah sayu seperti wanita pengoda bertubuh sexy dan ukuran dada tidak mau kalah dengan orang duduk di depanya.

"Aku juga merasakanya Akeno, mungkin akan bagus bila murid baru itu dan murid mesum itu menjadi Peerageku" ucap gadis yg di panggil Rias.

"Ara, ara apa kau takut buruanmu di ambil Sona-kaichou" ucap gadis yg dipanggil Akeno.

"Mungkin iya untuk murid mesum itu tapi murid baru itu membuatku penasaran" ucap Rias.

"Aku juga penasaran denganya dan pula dia juga sangat tampan" ucap Akeno menambah wajah sayunya yg mungkin kaum lelaki yg menatapnya langsung menerjangnya dan menggiringnya ke hotel.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, chacmate" ucap Rias menghentikan laju raja Akeno.

"Ara, ara aku kalah lagi" ucap Akeno.

Bersambung


	2. Chapter 2

Siang hari yg indah, matahari bersinar cerah dilangit biru penuh akan awan melayang-layang diterpa angin menyejukkan, tapi itu semua tidak bisa menghilangkan memori kesedihan seorang remaja bersurai merah itu, berdiri di atas atap bangunan sekolah memandangi area sekitarnya.

.

.

.

The Return of Destiny™

.

.

.

Pairing:

Naruto X ..?..

Warning:

OOC, Typo, Gaje, Mainstream, Godlike!Naru, Rinnengan!Naru, Sharingan!Naru.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Flashback 5th lalu

10 Oktober 20XX Kyoto.

Di sebuah tempat penuh akan nisan-nisan berjejer rapi di lapangan hijau membentang luas. Terlihatlah seorang bocah lelaki bersurai merah jabrik, beriris ungu pola riak air di kiri dan hitam kelam di kanan matanya, memakai pakaian serba hitam, ia menangis dalam diam, menatapi kedua batu nisan dengan banyak bunga-bunga disana. Di samping bocah merah itu seorang pria dewasa bersurai putih jabrik panjang diikat satu, memakai pakaian serba hitam sama seperti bocah disampingnya. Menepuk pundak bocah itu dengan perlahan. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari bahagia untuknya, dimana hari ulang tahunnya yg akan di rayakan bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayo kita pulang Naruto" ucap pria dewasa itu.

Bocah merah yg dipanggil Naruto itu menganguk sekali, mengikuti langkah pria dewasa itu meninggalkan kedia nisan bertuliskan nama kedua orang tuanya yg meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Langkah kecilnya berhenti saat merasakan kedua pundaknya di sentuh sesuatu, membalikan badan hanya menjumpai kedua nisan orang tuanya. Kembali berjalan dalam diam, mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru dengan awan-awan seputih salju yg disinari cahaya matahari menyilaukan.

Tapi tunggu bocah itu menyipitkan matanya seperti melihat sesuatu tidak terduga, Malaikat, dia melihat seseorang dengan sepasang sayap merpati terbang dilangit dengan rendah tapi kenapa kakeknya ini tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin itu hanya hayalanya.

Naruto dan kakeknya yg bernama Jiraiya biasa dia panggil Jiji pergi meninggalkan pemakaman dengan mobil menuju kediamanya.

Sesampai di mansion Naruto hanya terdiam tak bersuara seperti biasanya yg selalu aktif dan ceria sekarang pendiam dan datar tidak berekpresi. Memasuki mansionya disambut ramah oleh parah maidnya Naruto tetap menghiraukanya dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya mengunci diri.

Di dalam kamar Naruto duduk diranjangnya merenungi srmua ingatanya dengan kedua orang tuanya.

'Kaa-san, Tou-san' batin Naruto, mengalirlah cairan bening dari kedua mata berbedanya.

'Hoi Gaki' tiba-tiba suara sangat berat mengema di kepalanya. Naruto kaget bukan main dia langsung bersembunyi di bawah selimutnya.

"Si-siapa itu?" ucap Naruto terbata karna takut.

'Tutup matamu dan konsentrasilah' ucap asal suara itu memberikan intruksi pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengikuti saran asal suara itu, menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi.

Tes!

Kini tempat Naruto berdiri sudah berganti dengan sebuah aula cukup gelap yg digenangi air semata kaki.

Naruto membuka matanya kaget bukan main, tempatnya berada bukan lagi kamarnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu berwarna biru berjumlah tidak terhitung membentuk kesembilan bentuk berbeda-beda.

"Akhirnya kau menemui kami Gaki" ucap sosok rubah raksasa berwarna orange, mata berpupil merah vertikal, dengan sembilan ekor melambai-lambai dibelakangnya.

"Si-siapa kau?" ucap Naruto masih kaget.

"Kau tidak mengenal kami Naruto?" ucap rubah itu atau Kyuubi. Naruto mengeleng dengan wajah polos khas anak-anak.

"Mungkin ini akan membantu" ucap Kyuubi mengulutkan tanganya menyentuh kepala Naruto.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto terjatuh digenagan air, dia melihat, dia mengingat, dia mengetahui siapa dia. Semua ingatan dimasa lalu tentang siapa dirinya yg sebenarnya memasuki otaknya secara paksa menyebabkan dia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangangnya.

"Apa kau berhasil mengingat kami Gaki?" ucap Kyuubi.

"Tentu aku mengingat kalian Kurama, Gyuuki, Choumei, Saiken, Kokuo, Son, Isobu, Matatabi, dan Shukaku" ucap Naruto mengingat semua teman-temannya.

"Naruto kami ingin bilang sesuatu padamu" ucap Son atau Yonbi Bijuu berventuk kera dengan empat ekir dibelakangnya.

"Apa itu?" ucap Naruto.

"Kami merasakan pancaran energi yg sangat kuat tapi itu baru sebagian kecil darinya, pancaran energi itu di Jepang, sebaiknya kau mulai melatih fisikmu dan semua jutsumu dari sekarang" ucap Gyuuki.

"Itu sudah pasti Gyuuki" ucap Naruto.

"Sekarang pergilah dari sini dan berlatihlah" ucap Kurama sambil menyentil keluar Naruto dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Naruto kembali lagi tersadar di kamarnya, menatap sekelilingnya, ia tersenyum miris, setidaknya dia bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga walau hanya beberapa tahun.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi Naruto Uzumaki yg baru" ucap Naruto mengacuhkan kepalan tanganya ke luar jendela menampakan pemandangan sore hari.

The Return of Destiny™

Naruto berjalan dalam diam, memandangi suasana sore hari, disampingnya ada remaja yg terus-menerus berbicara soal berbau ecchi.

'Kenapa aku pulang bersama dia' pikir Naruto.

"Ah.. oppai itu sangat indah, bagaikan warisan dunia yg harus dilindungi" ucap Issei tanpa memperdulikan remaja pirang disampingnya menatap jijik dirinya.

Tep!

Tep!

Tep!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki disepasang telinga mereka. Di hadapan mereka kini ada gadis cantik bersurai hitam, beriris violet, memakai seragam sekolah yg tentu berbeda dengan mereka berdua.

'Siapa dia? kenapa orang ini mempunyai aura seperti Da-tenshi' pikir Naruto. Naruto tentu sudah banyak menemui makhluk supranatural saat pelatihanya, bahkan seorang dewa penguasa laut pernah menemuinya jadi tidak aneh bila merasakan aura selain manusia.

"Apa benar kau Issei Hyoudou-kun" ucap gadis itu.

Mulut Issei membeku dan sulit sekali untuk berbicara.

"Y-ya it-itu a-aku" ucap Issei terbata. Dia tidak menyangka ada gadis cantik dan sexy menemuinya biasanya paling-paling para gadis menemuinya untuk menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

"Emm... m-mau kau me-menjadi pacarku" ucap gadis sambil menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

Dong! Hilang sudah wajah tanpa ekpresi Naruto, ia tahu pasti akan ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini sementara Issei hanya melongo tidak percaya. Hei! ternyata ada juga gadis menyukai penjelmaan hawa nafsu itu.

"A-ku mau, ya sangat mau" ucap Issei penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita pacaran dan namaku Amano Yūma, sampai jumpa Issei-kun" ucap gadis bernama Amano Yūma itu. Berlari dengan terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yg mematung.

"YES! kau lihat itu Naruto-san akhirnya ada juga yang suka padaku " ucap Issei penuh semangat 45 sambil melompat-lompat tidak karuan sementara itu Naruto terus menatap punggung Amano Yūma yang mulai mengecil jauh dari pandangan.

'Sebenarnya apa mau dia? apa dia ingin kekauatan yang ada didalam tubuh Issei' pikir Naruto mengalihkan pandangnya pada Issei yang masih melompat-lompat.

'Dan juga kenapa ada Akuma Nekomata disini' pikir Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya kebelakang yg mendapati sebuah tangga jembatan yang ujungnya terlihat seorang gadis loli besurai putih sepundak, beriris emas, memakai seragam yang sama seperti mereka tapi khusus perempuan berdiri disana sambil menjilati ice cream.

The Return of Destiny™

Sudah beberapa hari ini Issei dan Yuuma pergi bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama, dan pulang sekolah bersama. Tentu Naruto selalu mengawasi meraka bukan maksud jadi penguntit tapi dia khawatir pada Issei, bisa-bisa saja saat berkencan dia ditusuk dari belakang oleh pacar sendiri itu sangat tidak etis.

Dan Naruto juga merasakan ada seorang Akuma selalu mengawasinya dimana saja itu membuatnya risih, pernah Naruto ingin sekali membakarnya dengan Amaterasu tapi itu sangat menguras cakra memang itu resiko bukan pemilik asli Sharingan.

Saat ini Naruto mengawasi Issei dan Yuuma pergi berkencan sepanjang hari dan lebih parahnya lagi dia selalu hampir ketahuan oleh Issei.

Naruto terus mengawasi Issei dan Yuuma yang kini berada di sebuah taman dari semak-semak, tapi yang mengherankan adalah ada gadis loli bersurai putih sepundak, beriris emas, memakai seragam perempuan Kuoh Academy ialah Koneko Toujou, maskot dari Kuoh Academy karna wajah imutnya namun datar dan tubuh lolinya seperti anak kucing. Ada sampingnya.

"Naruto-senpai, sedang apa disini? apa senpai menjadi penguntit" ucap Koneko tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Issei dan Yuuma.

'Sial! dia mengintrograsiku' pikir Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Yuuma, bisa saja dia akan dirayu dan diperkosa disini oleh Issei" ucap Naruto.

'Jawaban macam apa itu!' pikir Naruto frustasi.

"Issei-kun, aku punya permintaan untuk mu" ucap Yuuma.

"Apa itu?" ucap Issei.

Yuuma mendekati Issei, sememtara Issei sangat gugup inilah yg ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi sebuah ciuman.

"Maukah kau mati untukku" ucap Yuuma berbisik ditelinga Issei.

Bats!

Pakaian Yuuma hancur berganti dengan pakaian yang hanya menutupi daerah pribadinya dan muncul sepasang sayap gagak dibalik punggunya.

"Senang-senangnya sudah berakhir, salahkan lah Tuhan yang sudah memberimu Sacred Gear, dengan terpaksa aku harus membunuhmu" ucap Yuuma.

"Y-yuuma!" ucap Issei takut, dengan perlahan ia berjalan mundur.

"Dan satu hal lagi namaku bukan Amano Yūma tapi Raynare" ucap Yuuma alias Raynare.

Raynare menciptakan light spear di tangan kanannya dan melemparkannya pada Issei.

Greb!

Prank!

Tapi tiba-tiba saja muncul Naruto mengengam light spear dengan erat sampai dan Raynare kaget bukan main.

"Jadi, kau ingin membunuh Isseinya, itu sangat tidak baik gadis Da-tenshi" ucap Naruto.

"Na-naruto-san" ucap Issei kaget.

"Sialan kau manusia rendahan, rasakan ini!" ucap Raynare kembali menciptakan light spear rapi kali ini lebih besar dan melemparkanya pada Naruto.

Naruto dengan sigap langsung menghindar ke kanan, mata kanannya tiba-tiba beriris merah dengan tiga pun keluar dari tempat persembunyianya dengan Naruto tadi.

"K-koneko-chan" ucap kaget kembali melihat maakot Kuoh Academy ada disini.

"Issei-senpai sebaiknya kita pergi" ucap Koneko menarik tangan kanan Issei dan menyeretnya pergi.

"H-hei! apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Issei sedikit berteriak masih tetap diseret Koneko.

Naruto kini berhadapan dengan Raynare yang sedang terbang. Naruto segera mengluarkan dua kunai dari balik blazernya.

"Aku terlalu meremehkanmu manusia, terima ini!" ucap Raynare melemparkan dua light spear kearah Naruto.

Naruto bersalto kebelakang menghindari semua light spear Raynare.

'Ini sangat merepotkan' pikir Naruto.

Naruto segera melemparkan kedua kunainya kearah Raynare sambil merapalkan handseal.

[Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]

Sring!

Sring!

Sring!

Tiba-tiba saja kedua kunai Naruto lesatkan menjadi belasan. Raynare segera mengepakan sayapnya menghindari setiap lesatan kunai. Raynare membulatkan mata, melihat Naruto sudah berada didepanya melayang dengan bola spiral berwarna biru cerah berputar di tangan kanannya tapi bukan yang itu melainkan mata beriris ungu pola riak air menatapnya seakan ingin melenyapkanya.

[Rasengan]

"AAARRGH!" teriak Raynare merasakan jutsu Naruto menghantam perutnya.

Buum!

Raynare menghantam permukaan taman cukup keras memgakibatkan retakan ditempat jatuhnya.

"Uuh! enggh!" gumam Raynare mencoba bangkit dari tempat jatuhnya.

Tep!

Naruto memdarat dengan sempurna dihadapan Raynare.

"Kali ini aku mengampunimu, tapi bila bertemu denganmu lagi seperti ini tidak segan-segan aku membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri" ucap Naruto.

Raynare berhasil berdiri dengan perlahan dia mengepakan sayapnya kembali meninggalkan Naruto.

Sing!

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah simbol khas klan Gremory.

'Sepertinya ini akan panjang' pikir Naruto.

Naruto tahu kini dihadapanya ada Rias Gremory salah satu great Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy , Akeno Himejima juga salah satu great Onee-sama of Kuoh Academy, Kiba Yuuto Prince of Kuoh Academy, dan maskot of Kuoh Academy, dan Issei salah satu Trio mesum of Kuoh Academy dalam gendongan pundak Koneko.

"Bisa jelaskan ini semua Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Rias penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat.

"Oke, oke tapi sebelum itu.." ucap Naruto disambung dengan melesatkan kunainya kearah semak-semak.

"Keluarlah, aku sudah tahu kalian yang terus mengawasiku selain mereka" ucap Naruto.

Keluarlah dari semak-semak dua gadis yang sama bersurai hitam hanya membedakan panjangnya saja, satu ini bersurai pendek sepundak, beriris violet dengan kaca mata membingkai pangkal hidungnya, memakai seragam perempuan Kuoh Academy, bertubuh sexy dan dada rata-rata. Dan satu lagi bersurai panjang sepaha, beriris coklat cerah, memakai seragam perempuan Kuoh Academy, bertubuh sexy dan dada diatas rata-rata.

"Ternyata Sona-kaichou dan Tsubaki-fuku kaichou" ucap Naruto.

"Oh Sona, sedang apa kalian berdua disana?" ucap Rias.

"Tentu saja kami mengawasi Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Sona.

"Souka, jadi kita sama-sama mengawasi Naruto" ucap Rias.

"Jadi, Naruto bisa kau ikut dengan kami?" ucap Rias.

'Ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang panjang' pikir Naruto.

Bersambung

Baiklah sekarang mari kita bahas review

Riki Ryugasaki : maaf typo, naruto pindahan dari Kyoto

Toro Kun : terima kasih sudah sempat review, masalah typo merupakan masalah yang wajar tapi akan saya usahakan untuk menguranginya

Rikudou Pein 07: terima kasih telah sempat review

Mrheza 26 : yap hampir sama karna inikan ficnya Dragon senpai yang saya ambil alih, tapi nanti ada perombakan jadi tunggu aja

David 997 : masalah pair kita lihat aja nanti yang pasti saya sudah punya listnya tapi ada kemungkinan berubah

Uzumaki Kuro : untuk kekuatan kita lihat aja nanti


	3. Chapter 3

Suasana di Occult Research Club saat ini terbilang cukup tegang, ketegangan terjadi selesai ceritanya Rias tentang keberadaan makhluk supranatural dan perang Great War pada Issei dan Naruto, Issei bimbang atas keputusanya saat ini tetap menjadi manusia atau menjadi Akuma dan mendirikan kerajaan haremnya sendiri. Naruto hanya bersender ditembok dengan melipatkan tanganya didepan dada mendengarkan semua cerita Rias.

"Jika kau bingung pilihlah yang terbaik untukmu, keputusan ada ditanganmu" ucap Naruto memecah suasana.

"Aku memilih...

.

.

.

The Return of Destiny™

.

.

.

Pairing:

Naruto X ..?..

Warning:

OOC, Typo, Gaje, Mainstream, Godlike!Naru, Sharinnegan!Naru, EMS!Naru.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

...tetap menjadi manusia" ucap Issei.

Rias dan kawan-kawan membulatkan mata, ternyata pancinganya tentang impian menjadi harem king tidak berhasil.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan kemanusianku, memang menjadi harem king adalah impianku, tapi ini terlalu mendadak buatku, kehilangan kemanusianku menjadi Akuma sama saja aku menjual kehidupanku, maafkan aku" ucap Issei.

"Baiklah bila itu keputusanmu, kami tidak bisa memaksakanmu menjadi Peerageku lalu bagaimana denganmu Naruto-san?" ucap Rias.

"Kalau aku tetap lebih memilih jadi manusia karna kalau aku memilih ikut kalian pasti akan ada kejadian yang merepotkan" jawab Naruto sambil menerawang ke atas seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sesuatu yang merepotkan, kalau boleh tahu apa itu?" tanya Rias penuh rasa penasaran.

"Rahasia, belum saatnya kalian tahu." jawab Naruto.

"Hah baiklah, tapi Isse kau akan selalu diincar oleh para Da-tenshi yang ingin membunuhmu" lanjut Rias.

Isseipun terdiam mencermati semua kata-kata Rias.

"Aku akan melatihnya dan membangkitkan kekuatannya supaya dia dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri atau orang lain" ucap Naruto membuat semua pasang mata memandangnya.

"Apa kau yakin Uzumaki-san" ucap Sona. Sona dan Tsubaki tentu ada disana juga.

"Tentu, sekalian juga aku melatih kekuatanku" ucap Naruto.

"Aku bisa terima keputusanmu Naruto-san, tapi sebelum itu siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucap Sona. Kembali semua pasang mata menatapnya.

"Anggap saja aku mempunyai kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan Issei" ucap Naruto.

"Maksudmu Sacred Gear?" ucap Rias.

"Semacam itulah, tapi ini sedikit berbeda" ucap Naruto.

'Aku tidak mau membocorkan tentang dunia Shinobi, Sharingan, Rinnengan, atau pun para Bijuu' pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah bila sudah selesai aku ingin pulang, lagi pula ini sudah hampir malam" ucap Naruto.

"Ah! benar juga aku bisa dimarahi Ibuku" ucap Issei.

Naruto dan Issei pergi keluar Occult Research Club meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Ara, ara ternyata membujuk Issei dan Naruto ternyata sulit" ucap Akeno.

"Dan lagi kita harus tetap mengawasi Naruto itu, aku merasakan kekuatan misterius membuat bulu kudukku merinding bila menatap mata kananya" ucap Sona.

"Aku juga begitu, tapi yang membuatku lebih penasaran adalah mata dibalik poni merahnya" ucap Rias.

The Return of Destiny™

Di salah satu gedung pencakar langit kota Kuoh, berdirilah sosok berjubah hitam dengan tudung menutupi kepalanya menyisakan mulutnya saja.

Tiba-tiba datang seseorang lelaki dewasa dengan rambut putih dan pakaiaan khas bangsawan.

"Jadi kau disini, Juubi?" ucap sosok pria tersebut.

"Aku hanya melihat tempat tinggal Shinobi itu" ucap orang yang dipanggil Juubi, mengalihkan pandanganya kebelakang menyebabkan tudungnya terbuka, memeperlihatkan seorang pria bersurai putih panjang sebahu dengan poni menutupi mata kirinya, beriris merah pola riak air dengan 9 tomoe dimata kanannya.

"Aku tidak sabar membalas kekalahanku dulu" ucap Juubi.

The Return of Destiny™

Naruto dan Issei berjalan dalam diam, tak ada obrolan diantara mereka yang ada hanya suara langkah kaki menghentak-hentak ditanah.

"Naruto-san, apa semua keputusanku benar?" ucap Issei memecah suasana diantara mereka.

"Itu keputusanmu, yang terpenting itu pilihan yang terbaik" ucap Naruto.

'Ada apa ini?' batin Naruto.

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan pancaran chakra yang sangat kuat dan cukup familiar untuknya. Bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba Issei jatuh pingsan ditempat.

"Issei! Issei! hei! bangun!" ucap Naruto mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Issei.

"Dia tidak akan bangun sebelum aku menghilangkan killing intensku" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri tidak jauh dihadapan Naruto.

'Chakra ini? jangan-jangan... 'ucap Kurama dijeda lewat telepati.

Angin malampun mengempaskan tudung seseorang itu memperlihatkan seorang pria bersurai putih panjang sebahu dengan poni menutupi mata kirinya, beriris merah pola riak air dengan 9 tomoe dimata kanannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto Uzumaki" ucap orang itu.

...Juubi' ucap para Bijuu bersamaan lewat telepati.

'Ju-juubi' pikir Naruto kaget, bukannya Juubi sudah ia kalahkan.

'Jadi ini Juubi yang mengeluarkan pancaran kekuatan itu' ucap Son lewat telepati.

'Kenapa dia menjadi manusia?' ucap Naruto lewat telepati pada para Bijuu.

"Butuh waktu lama aku mengumpulkan kembali chakraku setelah serangan itu dan aku mengunakan tubuh manusia untuk bertahan hidup karena aku hanya kumpulan chakra didunia ini" ucap Juubi seakan tahu pertanyaan Naruto yang tadi dipikirkanya.

'Ini kagat aku harus membawa Issei pergi dari sini' pikir Naruto memandang tubuh Issei yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto segera membawa tubuh Issei kepundaknya dan lari dengan melompat-lompati atap rumah.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari" ucap Juubi.

Naruto terus berlari melompat-lompat di atap rumah dengan Issei yang masih pingsan dipundaknya, sesekali Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kebelakang.

Tiba-tiba muncul retakan seperti pazzle dari ketidak adan didepanya dan keluarlah sosok Juubi dalam bentuk manusia.

'Sial! dia bisa mengunakan perpindahan dimensi seperti Kaguya' pikir Naruto.

Naruto dengan cepat merapalkan handseal sangat familiar baginya.

Poff!

Muncul Bunshin Naruto disampingnya.

"Kau tahu yang harus dilakukan" ucap Naruto.

Bunshin itu menfanguk mengerti, segera dia membawa pergi Issei dari Naruto.

'Son, pinjamkan kekuatanmu' ucap Naruto lewat telepati.

'Ok' ucap Son juga lewat telepati.

Naruto menciptakan RasenShuriken ditangan kananya, tapi ada yang aneh dengan RasenShurikennya. RasenShurikennya berwarna merah dengan lava didalamnya dan membesar dan semakin besar.

'Pertama pindahkan dulu Juubi kebukit dekat gereja tua' pikir Naruto. Naruto menyinkirkan poninya memperlihatkan Rinnengan tapi Rinnenganya memunculkan 6 tomoe didua riak pertama dan mata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi pola bintang 6 cabang berwarna merah dengan segitiga cabang ditengahnya.

Sring!

Secara tiba-tiba mereka sudah berada dibukit dekat gereja tua di kota Kuoh.

'Jadi itu jutsu Rinnenganya, menarik' pikir Juubi.

"Rasakan ini"

[Yoton: RasenShuriken]

Naruto melemparkan Yoton: RasenShuriken dengan cepat pada Juubi tidak jauh didepannya.

Tiba-tiba didepan Juubi muncul retakan pazzle dari ketidak adan menelan jutsu Naruto dengan mudah.

'Sial! perpindahan dimensi lagi' pikir Naruto.

"Saatnya giliranku" ucap Juubi.

Tiba-tiba muncul lagi retakan pazzle diatas Naruto memuntahkan jutsu Naruto.

'Gawat!' pikir Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya keatas.

BUUUUMM!

DUUUAAAARR!

Terjadi ledakan cukup besar ditempat Naruto sampai membuat cahaya merah menyilaukan kota Kuoh dimalam hari.

Deg!

"Apa ini?" ucap Rias di Occult Research Club.

Mengalihkan pandangnya kejendela menanpakan sebuah kubah berwarna merah seperti berputar-putar.

"A-apa itu?" ucap Rias terbata.

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya diruang OSIS, Sona juga merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Rias.

"Pancaran kekuatan apa itu?" ucap Sona.

Mengalihkan pandanganya kejendela ruang OSIS memeperlihatkan sebuah kubah berwarna merah seperti berputar-putar tidak jauh dari Kuoh Academy.

"A-apa itu?" ucap Sona.

Kembali lagi ketempat Naruto. Kubah merah besar yang terus berputar-putar melenyapkan apa saja didekannya.

Perlahan-lahan kubah itu mulai mengurai dan menghilang memeperlihatkan sebuah kawah sangat besar didekat gereja tua. Di tengah kawah telihatlah aura ungu terus berkobar-kobar dari tubuh Naruto.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh berlutut dengan kedua tanganya menopang tubuhnya.

'Susano'o sangat menguras chakra' batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul Juubi dari retakan pazzle didepan Naruto.

"Ternyata kau tidak sekuat dulu" ucap Juubi sudah menapakan kakinya ditanah.

Dari balik jubah Juubi muncul satu ekor panjang melambai-lambai. Ekor itu bertambah panjang dan mengarahkan ujungnya pada Naruto yang masih berlutut.

"Matilah KAU" ucap Juubi dibarengi lesatan ekornya kearah Naruto.

Craaass!

"GAAAH!" Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, perutnya sudah tertusuk ekor Juubi sampai tertembus kebelakang.

Creek!

Juubi menarik ekornya secara paksa dari perut Naruto.

Bruk!

Naruto terjatuh tengkurep dengan darah keluar dari perutnya yang berlubang.

"Pergilah ke Neraka" ucap Juubi membuat retakan pazzle dibelakangnya dan segera masuk kesana, retakan pazzle pun menutup meninggalakn Naruto masih tengkurap bersimbah darah.

'Naruto bertahanlah! kami akan mengalirkan chakra kami' ucap Kurama.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! tidak usah Kurama, Hah! Hah! ini tidak akan membunuhku" ucap Naruto.

Secara perlahan lubang diperut Naruto mulai menutup, terlihatlah di sekitar mata Naruto sebuah tanda bahwa ia mengaktifkan mode Sage dengan secara alami lukanya menutup.

Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai bangkit berdiri walau tertatih.

'Aku merasakan ada aura Akuma datang kesini' pikir Naruto.

Naruto segera mengfokuskan mata Sharinnengannya kearah rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sring!

Sesudah Naruto pergi dari sana muncul dua lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas klan Gremory dan biru khas klan Sitri.

Dari lingkaran sihir Gremory muncul Rias dengan pakaian tetap seragam Kuoh Academy dan dari lingkaran sihir Sitri muncul juga Sona dengan seragam Kuoh Academynya.

"Rias/Sona" ucap meraka bersamaan.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ucap meraka juga serentak.

"Kau duluan?" dan lagi ucapan mereka serentak.

"Baiklah, apa kau juga merasakan pancaran kekuatan aneh itu?" ucap Sona.

"Ya, aku juga merasakanya" ucap Rias.

"Sepertinya tadi ada pertarungan disini?" ucap Rias.

"Kau benar, sebaiknya kita perbaiki ini sebelum pihak keamanan kesini" ucap Sona.

The Return of Destiny™

Naruto berhasil muncul kembali dikamarnya, sementara Issei sudah Bunshin Naruto bawa sampai rumahnya dari ingatan Bunshinya sebelum menghilang.

Naruto segera menanggalkan semua pakaianya yang sudah tidak layak pakai (robek-robek). Menuju kekamar mandi membersihkan dirinya dari darah-darah yang sudah mengering, setelah bersih kini naruto tertidur karna kelelahan.

Kini nampak naruto berdiri disebuah hamparan kosong bewarna putih.

"Dimana ini, bukannya aku seharusnya tidur di kamar dengan nyenyak?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto" tiba tiba muncul cahaya menyilaukan didepan Naruto, dari cahaya itu muncul sosok yang menggunakan jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya sehingga tidak kelihatan wajahnya.

"Siapakah engkau dan dimana ini?" tanya Naruto pada sosok tersebut.

"Aku adalah Sang Pembawa Pesan, utusan dari Tuhan atau yang lebih kau kenal dengan Kami - Sama" jawab sosok tersebut.

" Utusan dari Kami-Sama, bukannya Kami-Sama tewas saat Great War." tanya Naruto.

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda wahai manusia, Kami-Sama itu Memiliki sifat yang tidak kalian miliki, diantaranya keabadian absolute, mengetahui apa yang tidak makluknya ketahui, ialah yang mengawali dan mengakiri, ia yang menentukan takdir hidup mati rezeki dan jodoh seseorang, lalu bila ia telah tiada siapakah yang menentukan takdir tersebut?,Michael, jangan bercanda Michael tidak bisa dan tidak mengetahuinya." jawab Sang Pembawa Pesan

" Lalu ada gerangan apakah engkau menemuiku?" tanya Naruto.

" Aku menemuimu atas dasar perintah tuhan untuk memberikan bantuan kepadamu untuk melawan juubi nantinya karna juubi akan semakin kuat ketika berhasil bersatu dengan salah satu sumber energi murni kuno dan tugasmu mencegah itu terjadi. " jawab Sang pembawa Pesan

"Menyerap kekuatan energi murni kuno? dan bantuan seperti apa yang engkau berikan?" tanya Naruto.

" Energi itu adalah energi Ryumyaku dari rouran dan batu jelel yang dulu kau kunci di uzusiogakure dan bantuan yang aku berikan berupa merubah genmu menjadi seorang UzumakiNamikazeSenjuUchiha sehingga kau akan memiliki cakra monster seorang Uzumaki, kepandaian seorang Namikaze, stamina besar seorang Senju dan efisiensi penggunaan doujutsu lanyaknya Uchiha, selain itu aku juga akan membangkitkan Sacred Gearmu." jawab Sang Pembawa Pesan.

" Sacred Gear, memangnya Sacred Gear apa yang aku miliki?" tanya Naruto.

"Sacred Gear yang kau miliki adalah zanpakuto, kekuataannya adalah menciptakan tiga jenis pedang, pertama yukinesia atau pedang es, kedua shuushui yaitu pedang yang sangat kuat, keras dan tajam, dan terakhir crismon dragonoa sword" ucap Sang Pembawa Pesan.

Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah bongkahan batu yang terbuat dari emas dengan tiga jenis pedang yang menancap padanya, pertama pedang dengan ganggang biru serta mata pedang bewarna putih, kedua pedang bewarna hitam dengan tepi merah yang berbeda dengan tengahnya ( Shuushui milik zoro di one peice), dan terakhir pedang bewarna merah darah dengan penjaga tangan dengan motif lingkaran serta ganggang pedang berbentuk kepala naga diujungnya terbuat dari emas putih.

" Sekarang waktunya diriku pergi, sebelum itu latihlah dirimu disini, disini 5 tahun sama dengan satu malam di dunia nyata serta ini gulungan kemampuan semua ninja dan juga rahasia di balik Reninggan dan Mangekyu Sharingan." kata Sang Pembawa Pesan yang kemudian menghilang.

Skip Time

Kini tampak pagi yang cerah, coba kita lihat disalah satu kamar nampak seorang pemuda bersurai merah mulai bangun dari tidur panjangnya

' Enghh, eh ada apa ini kok tanganku terasa berat.' Batin Naruto. tampak Naruto mencoba mengangkat kedua tangannya tapi terasa berat, ketika ia melihat tangan kirinya tampak seorang wanita berambut merah sepinggang sedang tidur menghimpitnya, sedangkan ketika menengok ke kanan tampak wanita berambut biru sepinggang menghimpit tangannya dan parahnya kedua wanita tersebut dalam keadaan telanjang. ketika melihat itu otak Naruto terasa loading lambat karna baru bangun tidur.

1%

10%

20%

30%

40%

.

.

.

.

.

100%

"UWAA" teriak Naruto ketika otaknya sudah sadar.

.

.

.

bersambung.

siapakah kedua wanita tersebut?, adakah yang bisa menebaknya? serta siapakah anak yang dimaksud Sang Pembawa Pesan?. Oh ya kenapa yang muncul bukan Tuhan sendiri? itu karna udah mainstream.

oh ya kalau ada yang tersinggung masalah sara nantinya tolong jangan tersinggung karna saya tidak bermaksut melecehkan suatu suku, ras ataupun agama nantinya.

oh ya gimana chapter ini banyak yang berubahkan, banyak yang mengeluh kok hampir sama dengan ficnya dragon senpai dua chapter sebelumnya, memang itu aku sengaja karna inikan ficnya dragon srnpai jadi aku ambil karyanya tapi aku rombak dan tunggu kejutan lainnya.

saatnya balas review.

Azazel De Tenshi : terima kasih reviewnya.

Tenshisha Hikari. : yap inikan ficnya dragon senpai tapi tenang akan ada banyak perbedaan nantinya, untuk masalah Naruto jadi apa ikuti aja kisahnya, ini udah mulai terjawab.

Dragon Saga. : tenang aja senpai nanti banyak perombakan.

David997. : yap pasti pernah baca di ficnya dragon senpai.

Toro Kun. : tenang nanti banyak perombakan.

Grand560. : sudah terjawab di chapter ini

Laffayete. : kita lihat saja nanti

Uzumaki Kuro. : untuk jadi manusia atau apa itu akan terjawab nanti

Gin Kazami. : anggap aja Naruto berengkarnasi dan membawa kekuatannya, jadi disini Naruto memiliki doujutsu bukan karna faktor krturunan tapi faktor rengkarnasi

dan untuk jadi pendamai tiga fraksi itu akan terjawab dengan sendirinya

dan untuk yang lainnya terima kasih reviewnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Return of Destiny

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dkk bukan punya saya

Pair : Naruto x harem

warning:

typo, occ, reningan!naru,ems!naru,sacred gear!naru,smart!naru

.

.

.

.

Kini nampak di pagi hari yang cerah dengan sinar matahari yang menyinari bumi dengan hangatnya, kicauan burung sang saling bersahutan, angin berhembus pelan serta udara yang bersih menambah kesempurnaan di pagi ini, akan tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang berjalan dengan tampang loyo tak ada semangat seolah baru saja menerima berita bahwa hari ini ada ulangan matematika, sastra, geografi serta fisika dengan tingkat kerumitan yang tinggi ( dan inilah momok bagi sebagian pelajar, ulangan dadakan lebih dari satu mata pelajaran dalam sehari) dan jika Naruto loyo maka berkebalikan dengan Isse yang tampak semangat.

" Hai Naruto semangatlah, ada apa dengan dirimu tak seperti biasanya?" tanya Isse karna Naruto tidak nampak seperti biasanya.

" Hah, tak apa Isse kau tak usah kawatir." jawab Naruto sekenanya.

' Bagaimana tak loyo jika masalah datang silih berganti, mulai dari Jubi, dan insiden tadi pagi." batin Naruto meratapi nasibnya.

Flash back

Kini tampak di ruang tamu duduk tiga orang tepatnya seorang lelaki bersurai merah menghadap dua perempuan, yang satu bersurai merah dan satunya biru. Dari tampangnya dapat kita ketahui bahwa sang lelaki adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto.

" Jadi ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan dari mana kalian tahu aku tinggal disini, hem gadis gadisku yang cantik?" tanya Naruto.

"Hah baiklah, pertama kami semalam melihat pakaianmu yang berserakan robek sana sini seperti habis pertarungan serta wajahmu yang kelihatan letih maka aku dan Esdeath berinisiatif menyalurkan energi kami padamu untuk mempercepat proses pemulihanmu." jawab gadis bersurai merah.

"Dan dari mana kami tahu kau tinggal disini karna sebelumnya kami pergi ke Kyoto untuk mengunjungimu dan dari sana kami mengetahui kau tinggal disini." lanjut wanita berambut biru a.k.a Esdeath Sitri Leviathan, seorang iblis yang telah memukul mundur golongan old satan dengan cara membekukan setengah pasukan musuh pada perang saudara di underworld, walaupun kekuatannya melebihi Serafall dan memiliki darah Leviathan tapi dirinya tidak mau menempati posisi Maou karna ia ingin bebas. Sedangkan wanita berambut merah adalah Erza Gremory, kembaran dari Rias Gremory, dirinya adalah iblis yang memiliki julukan Titania Crismon karna keganasannya saat bertarung melawan musuh, ia adalah satu satunya iblis yang menggunakan pedang dikombinasikan dengan power of detruction di keluarganya.

" Dan Naruto bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, kenapa bajumu kemarin terlihat hancur seperti itu serta kenapa aku merasakan aura Sacred Gear pada dirimu?" tanya Erza dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

" Etto... gimana ya menjelaskannya hime, kemarin sewaktu pulang sekolah diriku berhadapan dengan musuh lama sehingga membuatku kewalahan tapi untungnya aku bisa kabur, sedangkan untuk Sacred Gear diriku baru membangkitkannya semalam." tawab Naruto dengan gugub.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau lawan sayang, biar aku musnahkan dia."tanya Esdeath dengan penuh esmosi ( eh maksudnya emosi) karna ada yang berani menyerang Naruto dan jangan lupakan killing intens yang membuat ruangan suhunya menuruh tapi untungnya ruangan sudah Naruto pasang kekkai sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari ki Esdeath selain Naruto dan Erza.

" tidak usah kawathir begitu sayang, aku bisa mengatasinya nanti." jawab Naruto berusaha menenangkan.

" Berarti kau sudah tahu Sacred Gear apa yang kau miliki, kalau begitu perlihatkan pada kami." kata Erza berusaha mengalihkan masalah.

Zanpakuto : Yukinesia

" Ini adalah Yukinesia, salah satu kemampuan Sacred Gearku, dengan pedang ini aku mampu mengendalikan kekuatan es."

Zanpakuto : Shuushui

" Yang ini namanya Shuushui, kekuatan , kekerasan serta ketajaman pedang ini mampu menyaingi pedang sekelas excalibur dan Kusanagi dan juga mampu diriku aliri kekuatan cakra elemen dasar."

Zanpakuto : Crismon Dragonoa Sword

" dan terakhir Crismon Dragonoa Sword, pedang ini adalah pedang pembunuh naga, dengan pedang ini diriku mampu menebas naga dengan kulit sekeras apapun."

"Sebaiknya kau mandi biar kami siapkan sarapannya." kata Erza.

" Hah baiklah, tapi sebelum itu apa kalian tidak kangen dengan kekasih tampan kalian ini, hem?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai menggoda serta kedua tangan yang direntangkan.

Greb

Greb

Tak lama kemudian Erza dan Esdeath berhamburan memeluk Naruto, yah mau dibilang tidak kangen dari mana bila tidak bertemu selama setengah tahun karna kesibukan mereka.

" Siapa bilang tidak kangen, kami berempat sangat merindukanmu yah walaupun yang dua tidak bisa datang." jawab Erza.

cup

cup

Tampak Naruto mencium kening Erza dan Esdeath bergantian.

" Kau tidak selingkuhkan selama kita tidak bersama hem NARUTO- KUN?" tanya Esdeath dengan senyum manis tetapi berbeda dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinya serta penekanan pada saat menyebut nama Naruto.

" Tidak, aku tidak selingkuh selama kita berpisah." jawab Naruto.

'Aku tidak mau mati muda dihajar mereka berempat.' batin Naruto.

" Baiklah sekarang lebih baik mandi untuk sekolah atau perlu aku mandikan?" tanya Esdeath dengan senyum menggoda.

" Tidak Perlu, aku bisa mandi sendiri." jawab Naruto dengan cepat cepat pergi yang sebelumnya telah menghilangkan bunshinnya.

'Bisa bisa mandiku tidak selesai selesai.' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Skip time

Kini nampak di ruang makan dengan Naruto yang telah rapi dan siap berangkat sekolah bersama Erza dan Esdeath menikmati sarapan dengan tenang.

"Tak kusangka masakan kalian semakin nikmat saja, tak salah aku memilih kalian jadi istriku kelak. " kata Naruto sehabis menyantap sarapannya.

Bluss

Bluss

Tampak rona merah di kedua pipi Erza dan Esdeath mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan apalagi dengan kalimat calon istri, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat reaksi itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun, aku dan Esdeath telah sepakat untuk menjagamu disini dengan cara aku akan sekolah bersamamu sedangkan Esdeath akan menjadi guru." kata Erza.

"Eh tak perlu, aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri, lagi pula disana ada Rias dan Sona bukan, walaupun mereka belum tahu aku kekasih kalian." ucap Naruto

"Tidak ada tapi tapian, kami tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi dan jika perlu aku akan menghubungi yang dua untuk ikut menjagamu." sanggah Esdeath.

"Hah baiklah terserah kalian saja, aku tidak bisa menang jika berdebat dengan kalian." kata Naruto seadanya.

'Hah pasti habis ini Rias dan Sona akan mengintrogasiku.' batin Naruto.

Flash back end

Bruk!

"Aduh."

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan mereka ketempat asalnya suara.

Blush!

Croot!

Terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai pirang, memakai pakaian biarawati, dengan pose menungging memeperlihatkan celana dalam putih, membuat kedua hidung Naruto dan Issei menguarkan darah.

'Indahnya...' pikir mereka berdua.

Naruto mulai tersadar dari permikiran kotornya segera menghampiri gadis biarawati itu memberi pertolongan.

"Bisa ku bantu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tanganya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu yang beriris hijau memandang Naruto sesaat dan menggapai tangan Naruto

"A-arigatou" balas gadis itu gugup.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini Issei yang bertanya, dibalas anggukan kecil gadis itu.

"Aku bantun ya" ucap Issei membantu membereskan pakaian gadis itu.

"A-arigatou emm..." ucap gadis itu memberi jeda.

"Issei Hyoudou, kau boleh memanggilku Issei saja dan dia disana Naruto Uzumaki" ucap Issei menunjuk Naruto.

"A-arigatou Issei-san, Naruto-san" ucap gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" tanya Issei.

"Ah! n-namaku A-asia Argento" balas gadis bernama Asia.

'Argento, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan nama itu.' batin Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau orang baru disini?" tanya Issei.

"Be-benar, aku d-datang dari Vatikan" balas Asia.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Issei lagi.

"Aku mencari gereja didekat sini" balas Asia.

"Oh, gereja disini hanya ada satu hanya ditebing bukit sana" ucap Issei menunjuk tebing-tebing.

"Kami bisa mengatarmu" ucap Issei.

"A-arigatou" ucap Asia sambil menundukan wajahnya.

'Dia manis sekali' pikir Issei, sementara Naruto mendelik tajam tatapan yang dikeluarkan Issei.

'Apa dia mencoba berbuat mesum pada Asia?' pikir Naruto.

Mereka semua berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka tadi menuju tempat tujuan Asia. Di sela perjalanan diisi oleh candaan Issei yang hanya dibalas gumaman tidk jelas Naruto sememtara Asia hanya ketawa malu saja. Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan gereja tua di kota Kuoh.

"Apa kalian ingin mampir sebentar?" tanya Asia.

"Ah! tidak usah repot-repot kami hanya memgatarmu saja" balas Issei mengibas-ibaskan kedua tanganya.

"Kami permisi dulu Asia" ucap Naruto sambil membalikan badannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Naruto! tunggu aku!" ucap Issei mulai berlati mengejar Naruto. Asia yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tulus.

'Mereka benar-benar lucu' pikir Asia.

.

.

.

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Isse mulai memasuki area akademi tempat mereka mencari ilmu pengetahuan.

"Kya itu Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun kencanlah denganku."

"Naruto-kun jangan dekat dekat ero-Isse nanti kau tertular mesumnya."

"Eh, kalau Naruto-kun jadi mesum aku tidak apa-apa aku mau tidur dengannya."

'Ck, apaan teriakan barusan, mereka belum tahu rasanya dihajar sama Erza.' batin Naruto mendengar teriakan-teriakan ketika ia dan Isse sudah sampai, secara tak sengaja mereka bertemu rombongan Rias, Sona, Akeno dan Tsubaki di koridor akademi.

"Rias, ku dengar Erza dan Esdeath-sama akan berkunjung ke akademi." tanya gadis bersurai hitam pendek dengan kacamata ysng setia membingkai kedua mata violetnya a.k.a Sona Sitri.

" Benar aku tak tahu ada acara apa aneki datang kesini, tapi aku merasa akan ada kejutan nantinya." jawab Rias.

"Fufufu, tak biasanya Erza dan Esdeath- sama mau kesini, biasanya mereka lebih suka berpetualang." kata gadis bersurai darkblue panjang diikat pony tail a.k.a Akeno disertai senyuman menggodanya.

"Ohayou minna." pembicaraan Rias, Sona, Akeno dan Tsubaki terhenti karna adanya sapaan pada mereka.

"Ohayou Naruto-san, Isse-san." jawab mereka berempat

"Sona kita teruskan pembicaraan kita nanti saja." kata Rias.

" Oh ya Naruto-san, Isse-san bisakah kalian pergi ke ORC saat istirahat nanti?"tanya Rias pada NaruIsse.

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kita ke kelas sekarang karna sudah akan masuk waktu pelajaran." jawab Naruto.

.

.

.

Skip time

Kini di ruang ORC telah berkumpul semua anggota ORC, Naruto, Isse, Sona dan Tsubaki.

"Nah Rias ada apa kau memanggil kami kemar?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku dan Sona sepakat untuk mengajukan tawaran kerja sama dengan kalian." jawab Rias.

"Kerja sama, kerja sama yang bagaimana kalian maksud?" tanya Isse dengan raut menyelidik.

"Kita akan saling membantu jika diantara kita ada dalam keadaan bahaya." jawab Sona.

"Baiklah akan kami pikirkan, apa masih ada hal lainnya? " kata Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya itu yang ingin kami bicarakan." tanggapan dari Rias.

"Apa begitu kami pergi dulu karna masih ada keperluan." ucap Naruto.

Ketika Naruto dan Isse berjalan menuju pintu muncul dua lingkaran sihir khas klan Gremory dan Sitri. Tak lama kemudian muncul dua sosok wanita yang tadi pagi ada di rumah Naruto.

"Lama tak bertemu imouto." ucap gadis berambut merah atau Erza.

"Ya lama kita tak bertemu aneki, Esdeath-sama." sahut Rias.

"Kalian sudah semakin dewasa dari terakhir kita bertemu Rias, Sona." kata Esdeath.

"Ada urusan apa sehingga kalian datang kemari aneki."tanya Rias.

"Kami kemari untuk..."

Cklek

Belum sempat Erza menyelesaikan ucapannya terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dapat dilihat disana bahwa Naruto dan Isse akan keluar ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun?" tanya Esdeath. Sedangkan yang di ruangan terkejut mengetahui seorang Esdeath mengenal Naruto.

Merasa ada yang memanggil Naruto dan Isse menengok ke belakang.

"Eh Er- chan, Esdeath-chan, kenapa kalian kemari?" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah melempar pertanyaan.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang kita bicarakan tadi pagi, dan sekali lagi kau mau kemana Naruto-kun?" jawab Esdeath. sedangkan yang diruangan semakin terkejut saat mendengar percakapan Esdeath dan Naruto. Yang ada dibenak mereka cuma satu' apa hubungan Naruto dengan Erza dan Esdeath'.

"Hah ku pikir kalian besok kemarinya, aku mau pergi karna ada acara." jawab Naruto.

"Kau belum boleh pergi sebelum menjelaskan apa hubunganmu dengan Erza-ne dan Esdeath-sama." ucap Rias.

Kini Naru Isse duduk lagi yang sebelumnya akan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan apa hubunganmu dengan anekiku Naruto?" tanya Rias.

"Aku adalah kekasih mereka berdua." jawab Naruto santsi tanpa beban akan reaksi sok yang disana terutama Isse dan Rias.

"Apa benar itu aneki?" tanya Rias pada Erza.

"Yap benar,kami telah berpacaran sejak 4 tahun yang lalu." jawab Erza.

"Lalu ada apa kalian kemari? " tanya Rias lagi.

"Aku kesini ingin memberitahukan bahwa mulai besok aku akan bersekolah disini dan Esdeath akan mengajar di sini." jawab Erza.

"Nah karna sudah jelas aku akan pergi dulu." ucap Naruto.

.

.

.

Kini kehidupan Naruto semakin bewarna sejak kedatangan dua kekasihnya satu minggu yang lalu. Dan tadi pagi ia baru ingat masalah tentang argento.

"Er-chan, Esdeath-chan kalian mau ikut aku keluar tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Emangnya mau kemana sayang?" jawab Erza.

"Aku mau melihat matahari terbenam di taman." sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah kami ikut." kata Erza.

Di taman kota terlihat bersih dengan bunga bunga yang menghiasi sepanjang jalan, lapangsn yang hijau kini digunakan anak anak bermsin, muda mudi bercengcrama di bawah pohon atau bangku taman, sedangkan tokoh kita sedang berjalan jalan bersama dua kekasihnya.

"Hah damainya, semoga hari hariku damai terus tanpa masalah." kata Naruto.

"Semoga saja ya Naruto-kun." sahut Erza.

"Eh bukannya itu Asia dan Isse." kata Naruto ketika melihat Asia dan Isse yang tengah berduaan di bangku taman.

"Yo Isse, Asia-san." sapa Naruto pada keduanya.

"Yo Naruto." sahut Isse.

"Hai Naruto-san." jawab Asia dengan senyum.

"Siapa mereka Naruto-kun?"tanya Erza.

" Oh ya perkenalkan mereka Asia Argento dan Hyudou Isse, dan Isse Asia perkenalkan Esdeath Sitri dan Erza Gremory." kata Naruto.

"Salam kenal Gremory-san, Sitri-san."kata Asia

"Salam kenal juga Argento-san."ucap Erza dan Esdeath

"Asia-san, kau berasal dari Vatikan bukan sebelumnya?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya itu benar."jawab Asia.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa nama kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Naruto

"Yumi Argento Uzumaki dan Kizaru Argento, memangnya kenapa Naruto-san?"jawab Asia

Greb

"Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kami menemukanmu Asia-san." kata Naruto sarat akan kebahagiaan, sedangkan Erza dan Esdeath yang sebelumnya cukup cemburu karna Naruto karna tindakan Naruto kini hanya bisa tersenyum karna perkataan terakhir Naruto.

"Mencariku, memangnya ada apa?"tanya Asia penasaran

"Karna kau adalah anak dari Yumi Uzumaki Argento adik dari Kushina Uzumaki atau bisa ku bilang ibuku yang telah lama hilang kabar semenjak ikut suaminya pergi keluar negri saat mengandungmu." jawab Naruto

"Jadi aku tidak sendiri lagi, terima kasih Naruto." ujar Asia dengan menangis.

"Nah Naruto sebaiknya kau jaga Asia dengan baik sekarang." kata Isse

"Apa maksudmu Isse?" tanya Naruto

"Begini, sebelumnya aku menemukan Asia termenung di taman sendirian, ketika aku tanya ia bercerita bahwa dirinya kabur dari gereja karna akan di ambil Sacred Gearnya secara paksa oleh da-tenshi yang dulu ingin membunuhku." jawab Isse

"Apa benar Asia-chan."tanya Naruto.

"Itu benar Naruto-san." jawab Asia.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di mansionku dan juga panggil aku Nii-san."kata Naruto.

"Dan panggil aku dan Erza Nee-san."tambah Esdeath.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita pulang karna sebentar lagi malam." Sahut Erza.

Selama perjalanan Asia, Erza dan Esdeath dibuat terus tersenyum karna perkelahian kocak Naruto dan Isse.

"Nah Asia selamat datang di mansionku, kamarmu ada di lantai dua berseberangan dengan kamarku, dapur ada di lantai satu, kamar mandi ada di samping dapur dan di dalam kamar, tuang tamu ada di sebelsh kanan di belakang mansion ada taman serta kolam ikan." kata Naruto.

"Hai nii-san." jawab Asia

.

.

.

Bersambung


	5. Chapter 5

Retutn Of Destiby

.

.

.

Warning:

typo, sharingan! naru, reningan! naru, sacred gear! naru,

.

.

.

Di minggu pagi yang cerah tampak Naruto sedang duduk meditasi di tengah kolam guna menenangkan pikiran dan juga meningkatkan kemampuan senjutsu kitsunenya, tampak di sekitar kedua mata Naruto muncul warna merah serta muncul jubah warna merah dengan aksen jilatan api putih di bagian bawah di badannya. Tak selang beberapa selang beberapa lama kemudian mata Naruto terbuka karna merasakan kehadiran orang lain di depannya, tampak onyx yang mengantarkan pada kegelapan pekat yang tiada ujungnya di mata sebelah kanan sedangkan mata satunya tertutup pony, dan dapat Naruto lihat taman indah dengan berbagi macam bunga disana terawat dan tertata rapi, selain itu juga terlihat Asia dan Isse berdiri menghadap ke Naruto dengan pakaian casual.

"Ada apa imouto, Isse." tanya Naruto

"Begini Naruto- senpai, aku ingin meminta izin padamu untuk mengajak Asia untuk pergi jalan- jalan." jawab Isse sedangkan Asia yang ada di sampingnya cuma bisa merona menganggap Isse mengajaknya kencan.

Melihat wajah bahagia Asia Naruto hanya bisa mengizinkannya tapi dengan syarat untuk menjaga Asia sebaik mungkin karna Sacred Gear Asia yang sedang di incar da- tenshi yang membangkang dan jangan sampai melewati waktu makan malam.

"Baiklah waktunya pergi." kata Naruto.

Nging

Nging

Dimensi kamui adalah dimensi di mana hanya ada balok balok dan disanalah Naruto berada.

"Sebelumnya akan aku ubah supaya lebih nyaman." ucap Naruto

Ctik

Sekarang dimensi kamui terubah menjadi padang rumput yang luas, di sebelah kanan Naruto ada hutan yang cukup lebat, sebelah kiri ada danau yang airnya jernih nan menyegarkan serta sangat luas, di depan ada ada padang rumput yang lebih luas dari danau, sedangkan di belakangnya ada taman bunga serta sebuah pondok.

"Dengan begini akan lebih nyaman untuk latihan." ucap Naruto.

Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Poff

Poff

Poff

Kini muncul 500 bunshin Naruto

"Sekarang buat kelompok 100 bunshin asah taijutsu, kekuatan fisik serta stamina, 100 bunshin kuasai semua jurus perubahan elemen yang kita punya, 100 bunshin kuasai semua kekuatan rinengan dan sharingan, 100 bunshin pelajari fuinjutsu serta buat sebuat fuin yang berguna agar tidak perlu handseal saat mengeluarkan ninjutsu, dan 100 bunshin terakhir latihlah control cakra kalian " perintah Naruto

"Ok." jawab serempak seluruh bunshin

Sekarang kita tinggalkan Naruto dan pelatihannya dan mari kita lihat Isse dan Asia. Mereka kini sedang berada di taman memperhatikan pemandangan anak laki- laki yang dengan riangnya bermain sepak bola, anak perempuan sedang asik dengan kelompoknya menggosibkan berita- berita terbaru, ada pula pasangan muda- mudi yang bermesraan tak tahu tempat.

"Ada apa Asia- san?" tanya Isse karna melihat wajah Asia yang muram.

"Tak apa, hanya teringat dulu waktu aku masih kesulitan mencari teman karna statusku sebagai biarawati dan juga pemegang twiligh healing. Kebanyakan mereka cuma memanfaatkanku dan juga membenciku karna bagaimana perlakuan yang aku dapatkan." jawab Asia.

Greb

"Tenanglah, sekarang kau dapat mencari teman tanpa ada yang perlu di khawatir karna ada aku dan Naruto yang akan selalu ada untukmu, sebaiknya kita pergi ke taman hiburan supaya lebih seru.." ujar Isse.

"Umm." jawab Asia sambil mengangguk.

tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan jam enam sore. Taman hiburan masih cukup ramai walaupun tidak seramai tadi siang, banyak wahana yang sudah mereka datangi, mulai yang memacu adrenalin, ada pula yang membutuhkan kosentrasi serta ada juga yang kekanak kanakan. Kini Isse dan Asia tampak sudah dalam perjalan pulang karna tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Naruto yang sangat berbahaya jika marah.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku jalan- jalan hari ini Isse- kun." ucap Asia.

"Sama- sama, mungkin lain waktu jika ada kesempatan kita bisa pergi jalan- jalan lagi." ajak Isse.

"Wah wah wah, apa yang kita temukan Freed lihat dua manusia rendahan sedang menemui ketidak beruntungan." ujar seorang da-tenshi berpakaian ala detektif.

"Kau benar Dohnassek- sama, dan juga si gadis merupakan biarawati yang kabur itu." jawab Freed.

"Hei bocah serahkan gadis yang bersamamu dan kau aku lepaskan atau kau akan menyesal." ucap Dohnassek.

"Jangan harap gagak, aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto- senpai untuk menjaga Asia." jawab Isse.

'Sial aku di keroyok 5 da- tenshi dan seorang pendeta gila, kalau begini aku tak bisa menang, sebaiknya Asia aku suruh kabur." batin Isse.

"Asia cepat kau kabur, biar aku menahan mereka." perintah Isse

Boost

Boost

Boost

Booster Claw

Dari tangan kiri Isse muncul gauntel merah dengan 3 buah cakar baja hitam yang siap merobek apapun.

"Tapi Isse..."

"Tak ada tapi- tapian. keselamatanmu lebih utama." potong Isse

"Tak akan aku biarkan, kalian semua hadapi dia." perintah Dohnassek pada anak buahnya.

"Hai'." jawab serempak semuanya.

Keempat bawahan Dohnassek menciptakan

lihgt spear pada kedua tangannya terbang melesak maju menyerang Isse bersamaan. Isse yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam juga melesak maju menyambut serangan.

Trank

Trank

Trank

Jual beli serangan tak terelakan, salah satu dari mereka yang menyerang dari depan sedangkan yang lain menyerang dari arah samping dan belakang.

Exploseion

Turnado Claw

Trank

Crash Argh

Crash Argh

Trank

Ketika keempatnya sudah dalam jangkaun Isse membuat gelombang sayatan memutar sehingga menyebabkan dua dari keempatnya tewas karna tidak sempat membuat pelindung.

"Sialan kau. Hyakk." marah, ya marah melihat temannya tewas begitu saja di hadapannya, dua da- tenshi yang tersisa menyerang dengan membabi buta menembaki Isse dengan light spear.

Booster Sield

Duar

Duar

Tapi percuma saja karna serangan tersebut dapat ditahan dengan kubah merah yang melindungi Isse.

Hoss

Hoss

Hoss

walaupun Isse dapat menggandakan kekuatannya tapi nyatanya stamina Isse belum mumpuni untuk pertarungan yang lama

"Semua mundur, apa yang kita cari sudah aku dapatkan." perintah Dohnassek yang ternyata selama anak buahnya bertarung dengan Isse ia menyusul Asia.

Boost

Boost

Boost

Explosion

Dragon Shot

Duar

"Sial... Sial... Sial... aku gagal menjaga Asia hoss... hoss... apa yang akan aku katakan pada Naruto senpai." rutuk Isse pada dirinya sendiri yang dirasanya cukup lemah. dan serangan yang terakhir meleset.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto yang kini tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam di bantu Erza dan Esdeath.

Deg

Naruto dapat merasakan pancaran kekuatan dari Isse ketika menembakan Dragon shot.

'Bukannya ini energi dari Isse, sepertinya ia sedang bertarung, sebaiknya aku memeriksanya." batin Naruto.

"Er-chan, Esd- chan kalian jaga rumah dan lanjutkan persiapan makan malam, ada yang ingin aku periksa." ucap Naruto

Sementara itu di Kuoh Gakuen tepatnya ruang club ORC.

"Bochou, kita mendapat laporan bahwa ada pergerakan da- tenshi yang mencurigakan di salah satu gereja di kota Kuoh." Ucap Akeno.

"Apa, sial sepertinya gagak- gagak itu bikin masalah, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno kita selidiki tempat tersebut, jika terbukti me.."

Deg

"Kalian juga merasakan lonjakan energi ini?" tanya Rias.

"Hai'." jawab semuanya.

"Akeno siapkan lingkaran sihirnya." perintah Rias.

.

.

.

Baru saja sampai Naruto di suguhi pemandangan lokasi hancur bekas pertarungan dengan Isse yang kondisinya yang memprihatinkan. Tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremory.

"Isse apa yang terjadi? , dimana Asia-chan? , siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Tadi sewaktu akan pulang hosh... hosh... kami dihadang sekelompok da- tenshi yang menginginkan sacred gear Asia hosh... hosh... kini Asia ditangkap mereka, Naruto- senpai maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga Asia dengan benar hosh... hosh..." jawab Isse.

"Sekarang kau pulihkan dulu kondisimu, masalah Asia-chan biar aku yang menangani."kata Naruto sambil berjalan meninggalkan Isse.

"Naruto kau mau kemana?" tanya Rias.

"Menyelamatkan adiku dan kalian jangan ikut campur." ucap Natuto sambil berlalu.

Sambil terus berjalan Naruto berusaha menelpon seseorang.

Tut

Tut

Tut

"Halo Azazel cepat kau datang ke gereja terbengkalai di pinggiran kota Kuoh." kata Naruto.

"Anak buahmu menculik adiku, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ku inginkan jangan salahkan aku jika Gregory aku gempur dengan kekuatan penuh." ucap Naruto.

Tut

Sementara itu dengan Azazel yang sebelumnya tengah memancing bersama Sirzech dan Michael harus mengakiri kegiatannya dengan tergesa- gesa

"Ada apa Azazel kenapa kau terburu- buru seperti ada masalah serius? tanya Sirzech melihat Azazel.

"Maaf Sirzech, Michael aku pergi dulu, ini menyangkut eksistensi kaumku yang terancam." jawab Azazel.

"Ck, dasar anak buah tidak bisa di atur." guman Azazel yang sambil terbang tapi masih dapat di dengar Sirzech dan Michael dan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar akan siapa yang dapat membuat panik Azazel yang terkenal kesantaiannya selain kemesumannya.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sudah sampai di depan gereja dengan pemampilan mode Zanpakuto: Shuushui serta mata Naruto menampilkan kekuatan penuh doujutsunya.

Brak

"ASIA DIMANA KAU?" teriak Naruto setelah menjebol pintu tanpa pikir panjang.

Prok

Prok

Prok

Prok

"Well well well, siapa yang aku temukan, ternyata ada seorang tikus masuk kandang singa, heh apa yang kau inginkan." tanya salah seorang da-tenshi dari 15 yang ada di sana.

"Katakan dimana adiku berada? " tanya Naruto datar.

"Oh mantan biarawati itu, ia ada di ruangan di ujung tangga ini, eits sebelum kau lewat kau harus melangkai kami dulu dan perkenalkan aku kuro salah satu da- tenshi terbaik. Brash" ucap Kuro dengan menampilkan 4 pasang sayapnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu biar aku kirim kalian ke neraka." ujar Naruto datar sedatar landasan pacu pesawat.

"Sialan kau, semua serang!" perintah Kuro.

"Datanglah pada kematian." ucap Naruto

The Flash of Dragon Azure of Death

Crash

Crash

Crash

Crash

Argh

Argh

Argh

Yang terdengar hanya longlongan kematian karna serangan Naruto sangatlah cepat. Setelah dua menit berlalu yang terlihat cuma potongan potongan tubuh yang sudah tidak utuh lagi menjadi background Naruto yang menuruni tangga.

"ASIA NII- SAN DATANG." teriak Naruto.

"Nii-san." ucap Asia Lirih

Keadaan Asia sungguh mengenaskan, dirinya terpasung pada tiang salib dan dalam kondisi yang lemas.

Argh

teriakan Asia menggema di ruangan tersebut karna sacred gearnya diambil secara paksa dan menyebabkan Naruto membelalakan matanya. Setelah itu tubuh Asia di lempar ke arah Naruto begitu saja

"dengan ini aku akan pantas bersanding dengan Kokabail- kun. Dan tak ada yang bisa menandingi kami." ucap da- tenshi wanita yang ada di samping Asia.

"Beraninya kau menyakiti Asia- chan. kematian yang akan menjemputmu." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto

"Heh jangan sombong kau karna berhasil mengalahkan yang di depan, semuanya maju." teriak da- tenshi tadi.

Dapat kita lihat 35 da-tenshi denan 4 pasang sayap melemparkan light spear secara beruntun ke arah Naruto yang masih setia ada di sana.

Duar

Duar

Duar

setelah ledakan berhenti dan asap menghilang tampak kondisi Naruto dan Asia sama seperti sebelum ledakan terjadi.

"Kalian akan MATI" ucsp Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata MATI serta kedua mata yang menunjukan arua kematian kelam yang menjanjikan.

The Dance Of God of Death

Argh

Argh

Argh

Argh

Kondisi kali ini lebih menyeramkan dari yang tadi, tubuh terbelah, tidak ada satupun dari da- tenshi yang tubuhnya utuh, semua bagian tubuh tercerai berai, lantai berubah menjadi genangan darah, bau anyir darah memenuhi ruangan, hanya mual yang akan mereka dapati ketika menyaksikan kondisi ini. Tak berselang lama muncul dua lingkaran sihir klan Gremory dan kedatangan Azazel di sama secara bersamaan. dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul Erza dan Esdeath serta Rias bersama pareagenya plus Isse. Rasa mual Rias dan pereagenya serta Isse karna baru pertama kali melihat keadaan seperti ini.

"Asia kenapa kau meninggalkan nii-sanmu begitu cepat,KENAPA ASIA." teriak Naruto Histeris.

Dong

Tekanan Energi Naruto meluap- luap setelah berteriak hingga terasa sampai heaven dan underworld. Bagi Erza, Esdeath dan Azazel tekanan ini menyesakan tapi buat Rias dan pereagenya serta Isse membuat mereka jatuh berlutut karna tidak kuat menahan diri mereka.

Greb

Greb

Erza dan Esdeath sepontan memeluk Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun, tenangkan dirimu, janganlah engkau termakan emosi." ucap Erza.

"Benar yang Erza katakan Naruto, kita boleh bersedih tapi tenangkan dirimu." lanjut Esdeath

Tekanan energi Naruto tampak mulai tenang berkat usaha Erza dan Esdeath.

"Tapi...tapi Asia-chan..." ucap Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Maaf sebelumnya Naruto-san, kalau kau mengizinkan biarkan aku menghidupkan Asia kembali dengan menjadikan salah satu pereageku." kata Rias.

"Benar, ya benar menghidupkannya kembali, terima kasih Rias." ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dan menyeka air matanya, sedangkan Rias hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan evil piecenya yang tersisa.

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu melakukannya." sambung Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-san?" hilang sudah senyum Rias digantikan dengan tanda tanya besar akibat ucapan Naruto dan tindakannya yang melukai tangannya yang menyebabkan darah keluar dari kunai yang digunakannya.

"Karna biar aku yang menghidupkannya kembali." ucap. Naruto

Chi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

"Sekarang lakukan tugasmu!" perinrah Naruto pada bunshinnya.

Renai Rekai no Jutsu

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Note:

Booster Claw : sebuah gauntel merah dengan tiga buah cakar sepanjang 30 cm.

Turnado Claw : menciptakan sebuah turnado dengan pusat sang pembuat yang berfungsi sebagai tameng dan serangan sekaligus pada jarak yang di tentukan.

Dragon shot : pemusatan energi pada gauntel berupa sebuah gumpalan energi padat yang di tembakan.

The Flash of Dragon Azure of Death : sebuah serangan kilat dengan membabi buta menggunakan satu buah pedang

The Dance Of God of Death : gabungan dari hiraisin tanpa segel dengan gerakan cepat membabi buta mengunakan Shushui yang angin dialiri cakra dengan bayangan sinigami saat mengucapkan jurusnya.

Renai Rekai no jutsu : salah satu kemanpuan dari rinengan tingkat kedua sehingga tidak membuat yang menggunakan jutsu tewas


	6. Chapter 6

Return Of Destiny

.

.

.

Pairing : Naruto x Harem

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Mainstream, Godlike,Rinengan! Naru, Sharingan! Naru, Typo

.

.

.

Suasana tegang kini terjadi di ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib setelah peristiwa yang terjadi di area gereja terbengkalai di pinggiran kota kuoh semalam.

Di ruangan tersebut telah berkumpul Rias beserta seluruh anggota pereagenya, Sona bersama Tsubaki, Erza, Esdeath, Isse, Asia, dan tokoh utama kita sang ninja paling bisa membuat sebuah kejutan yang tidak bisa diduga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang kini diserbu tatapan mengintimidasi dari semua yang ada disana.

"Jadi?" tanya Rias menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apanya?" respon Naruto.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan siapa sebenarnya dirimu, bagaimana kau bisa menghidupkan orang yang telah mati dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Azazel sang gubernur da- tenshi?" tanya Rias kembali.

"Siapa aku, aku adalah manusia biasa dengan diberkahi kekuatan, bagaimana aku bisa menghidupkan orang yang telah mati anggap saja aku memiliki kemampuan khusus, dan bagaimana aku bisa mengenal Azazel itu suatu saat nanti kalian akan mengetahuinya." jawab Naruto.

" Naruto kami ingin sebuah kejelasan siapa dirimu dan apa kekuatanmu sang sebenarnya, mana ada manusia biasa yang mampu membelah dirinya, menghidupkan orang yang tiada, dan juga Koneko merasakan energi cakra yang biasanya dimiliki yokai pada dirimu?"

" Sudah aku bilang aku ini hanya manusia biasa yang oleh Kami – Sama diberi anugrah kekuatan, dan bagaimana aku membelah diri, menghidupkan yang telah mati itu , dan cakra hanya aku dan Kami – Sama yang tahu, aku pergi dulu karna sebentar lagi mau masuk."

Kini tampak Naruto, Asia, Erza, dan Esdeath sedang makan malam bersama, setelah selesai Naruto memulai pembicaraan mengenai tentang keselamatan Asia.

"Asia – chan mulai besok Ni- san akan melatihmu bersama dengan Er – chan dan Esdeath – chan supaya kamu bisa menjaga dirimu saat kami tidak ada."

"Hai' Ni – san."

" Sekarang kau pergi tidurlah ini sudah malam dan kau besok masih harus sekolah."

Setelah kepergian Asia tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran shir khas Gremory dan dari sana muncul Sirzech, Lucias, dan Venelana selaku kakak dan Orang tua Erza.

" Selamat malam semuanya." Sapa Lucias

" Selamat malam Lucias – Sama / Tou – sama." jawab Erza, dan Esdeath.

" Jadi disini kamu selama ini ketika hilang dari rumah eh Er- chan." ujar Venelana

" Mou Kaa – san jangan bilang begitu dong. " kata Erza merajuk karna di goda Kaa – sannya

" Ho jadi dia orang yang mampu membuat Erza gelisah gunda gulana karna rindu memikirkan seseorang selama di mansion Gremory." Sambung Lucias dan Erzapun hanya bisa memerah wajahnya digoda kedua orang tuanya

" Ada apa hingga keluarga besar Gremory berkunjung ke kediaman seorang manusia biasa seperti saya ?" tanya Naruto

" Kedatangan kami kemari karna ingin menjemput Erza guna untuk membahas pertunangan Rias dengan Raiser Phenex. " jawab Sirzech

" Apa ?, aku tidak setuju Nii – san jika Rias harus bertunangan dengan burung arogan dan penggila sex macam Raiser." ucap Erza

" Jika kamu tidak setuju Rias yang menikah maka kamu yang harus menikah dengannya, bagaimana? " tawar Lucias

" Dan jika itu terjadi maka Raiser harus melangkahi mayatku terlebih dahulu Gremory – san. " ujar Naruto datar

" Tapi Naruto – kun klan Phenex terkenal dengan kecepatan regenerasi serta pengendalian apinya. " ucap Esdeath

" Tenanglah sayang, jika hanya iblis api yang memiliki kekuatan mirip burung Pheonix sejati itu bukan masalah besar bagiku." Naruto berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran Esdeath

" Lalu apakah Rias sedah tahu masalah ini Tou – sama? " tanya Erza

" Sudah dan sekarang Grayfia sedang ketempat Rias guna membahas masalah ini dengannya dan kemungkinan Rias juga menolaknya." Jawab Lucias

"Serta kemungkinan Rias akan mengajukan Rating Game guna membatalkan pertunangan ini." tambah Sirzech

" Jika seperti itu maka Rias akan tetap kalah karena pereagenya belum lengkap." Ucap Esdeath

"Maka dari itu kami menemui Erza guna mencari cara untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini." Sahut Venelana

" Jika kalian juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini kenapa kalian menerima ajuan pertunangan dari klan phenex?" tanya Naruto karnna bingung dengan jalan pikiran keluarga Gremory

" Sebenarnya bukan kami yang menerima pertungan ini tetapi para tetua Gremory karna ingin menjaga kemurnian darah 72 pilar darah iblis." jelas Lucias

"Bagaimana jika Naruto - kun saja yang menghadapi kelompok Raiser setelah Rias berusaha lewat rating game? " usul Esdeath.

" Baiklah biar aku menyelesaikan masalah yang satu ini." terima Naruto

Setelah kepergian keluarga Gremory kini menyisakan Naruto dan pasangannya mereka kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada pertarungan nanti.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menyambut akan dimulainya aktivitas berbagai jenis makluk yang ada di bumi, kicauan burung yang saling bernyanyi nemambah keelokan pagi hari, di salah satu mansion tepatnya mansion keluarga Uzumaki tepatnya kamar Uzumaki Naruto

Kring...

Kring...

Kring...

Cklek

" Engh, Er – chan, Esd - chan bangun ini sudah pagi." ucap Naruto sambil meremas bokong keduanya agar bangun. ( cek, cari kesempatan saja Naruto ini)

"Engh ah, Ohayou Naruto – kun" sapa Erza dan Esdeath.

Kita tinggalkan saja mereka karna dipagi hari yang cerah ini sudah berbuat mesum, sementara itu di ruang makan terlihat Asia yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan sambil bersenandung agar kebosanan dapat terusir.

"Ohayou Asia – chan." sapa Naruto

"Ohayou Nii – san." sahut Asia disertai senyuman manis

" Wah Asia – chan rajin sekali pagi – pagi sudah bikin sarapan." ujar Erza

" Terima kasih Erza – nee." ucap Asia dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya

Selesai sarapan Naruto, Erza, Esdeath dan Asia berangkat menuju Kuoh Gakuen, diperjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Isse, Rias, Erza, Kiba, Akeno dan Konekoyang kebetulan juga berangkat pada waktu yang bersamaan sehingga mereka akhirnya memutuskan berangkat bersama – sama.

" Ohayou minna." Sapa naruto

" Ohayou Naruto – san/kun" hawab mereka bersamaan.

" Ne Naruto – kun bisakah kau bersama Isse datang keruang klub ORC sepulang sekolah." undang Rias

" Ok." jawab Naruto singkat, padat dan jelas ( kayak pengumuman aje)

.

.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Kini di ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib telah berkumpul Rias yang ada di kursinya sendiri, disamping kirinya ada seorang wanita dengan surai putih dan memakai pakaian maid, kemudian ada Naruto yang duduk menghadap ke Rias dengan diapit Erza di sebelah kanan dan Esdeath disebelah kiri, kemudian Koneko, Kiba, Asia dan Isse duduk di sofa sisi kanan meja yang ada di tengah, sedangkan Akeno ada di dapur membuat minuman.

" Jadi Rias ada apa gerangan sehingga dirimu mengundang kami kemari?" tanya Naruto

" Maaf Rias – sama biar saya menjelaskan apa yang yang terjadi dan maaf sebelumnya mengapa engkau mengundang para manusia rendahan seperti mereka kemari? dan juga kau manusia berambut kuning menyingkirlah dari tempat duduk Erza – sama dan Esdeath – sama." ujar wanita yang ada disamping Rias.

Seketika itu pula ruangan menjadi mencekam dengan suhu yang terus turun dikarenakan Erza dan Esdeath mengeluarkan dominic powernya.

" Grayfia - nee apa maksudmu menyebut kekasihku dan Esdeath sebagai manusia rendahan dan juga menyuruhnya menyingkar dari kami?" ucap Erza datar sambil terus meningkatkan kekuatan yang dikeluarkan

Sedangkan wanita yang dipanggil Grayfia itu sendiri merasa syok dengan kenyataan yang ada

" Maaf atas kelancangan hamba Erza – sama tetapi anda berdua tidaklah patas untuk bersanding dengan makluk lemah sepertinya." Jawab Grayfia sambil melirik Naruto.

" Ku... ku... ku... tidak kurasa jadi begini sikap dan sifat seorang Quen Maou Lucifer memandang manusia seraca rendahan. " nyana tak dinyana Naruto yang semula diam saja akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

" Tapi kau melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang amat fatal karna beraninya menghina manusia sebagai makluk rendahan dan lemah IBLIS." lanjut Naruto sambil mengakirinya dengan teriakan saat mengatakan Iblis disertai pelepasan cakra dengan berdiri dalam jumlah besar sehingga menyebabkan retakan didinding dan juga kaca – kaca yang pecah.

Melihat keadaan yang memanas akhirnya Grayfia meminta maaf akan ucapannya barusan, dan ketika akan menjelaskan mengenai mereka dikumpulkan muncul lingkaran sihir klan phenex disertai kobaran api dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul seorang lelaki bersurai kuning.

" Sudah lama aku tak kedunia atas, halo rias sayang oh tak kuduga ternyata ada Esdeath – sama dan Erza juga." ungkap lelaki tersebut.

" Sudahlah Raiser hentikan ucapan menjijikanmu itu." sahut Rias

" Apa maksudmu Rias bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan bertunangan." ucap Raiser tersebut membuat yang ada disana syok kecuali Rias, Grayfia, Naruto, Erza, dan Esdeath

" Aku tidak akan sudi bertunangan denganmu, lebih baik aku hidup sendiri seumur hidup dari pada harus berpasangan denganmu." kata Rias sambil melangkah pergi dari tempat duduknya.

" RIAS, JIKA DIRIMU MENOLAK SEKALIGUS ITU TIDAK AKAN BERPENGARUH SAMA SEKALI AKAN KEPUTUSAN TETUA GREMORY, BAIK AKAN AKU BERI PILIHAN JIKA KAU MENOLAK MAKA AKU AKAN BERTUNANGAN DENGAN ERZA SAJA BAGAIMANA." bentak Raiser sambil menengok kearah Erza yang ada disana ketika mengajukan penawaran.

" Dan jika kau ingin bertunangan dengan Erza – chan maka kau harus melewati mayatku dulu Yakatori." Sahut Naruto.

" Siapa kau manusia rendahan berani – beraninya menantang diriku yang seorang phenex agung." Jawab Raiser dengan sombongnya

" Aku bukanlah siapa – siapa, aku hanya calon suami Erza kelak." ujar Naruto, sedangkan Erza yang mendengarnya hanya bisa merona

" Bila Rias – sama bersikeras menolak maka keluarga Gremory mengajukan rating game guna menyelesaikannya." kata Grayfia menengahi masalah yang semakin memanas.

" Heh rating game, tidak – tidak jika rating game aku akan menang telak karena sudah berpengalaman dan juga pereageku sudah lengkap, aku punya penawaran yang lebih menarik." sahut Raiser

" Apa maksudmu Raiser?" tanya rias penuh tanda tanya karna merasa terhina

" kelompokmu belum lengkap Rias, jika aku menerima penawaran Grayfia sama saja merendahkan keluarga Phenex, begini saja biarkan aku dual satu lawan satu dengan kekasih Erza tersebut, Bila aku menang maka aku akan menikah denganmu dan Erza tetapi bila aku kalah maka pertunangan ini akan dibatalkan, bagaimana?" tawar Raiser dengan peenuh percaya diri karena merasa akan menang telak.

" Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu, kau jual aku beli." jawab Naruto

" Ha ha ha siapkan kuburanmu mulai sekarang makluk hina, ku tunggu kau seminggu lagi." ujar Raiser sambil menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir klan Phenex.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yo semuanya maaf lama update karena saking banyaknya masalah dunia nyata, nah ini chapternya udah lanjut, bagaimana chapter terbaru ini mengecewakan atau tidak. Untuk update selanjutnya belu tentu update kapan karena masih belum ada waktu luang tetapi akan aku usahakan untuk update cepat, maaf ya yang udah aku janjikan updatenya waktu libur lebaran ini malah molor. Dan satu lagi selamat hari raya lebaran mohon maaf lahir dan batin.


	7. Chapter 7

Return of Destiny

.

.

.

.

Warning : OCC!Naru, Doujutsu!Naruto, Sacred Gear!Naru, Smart!Naruto, Typo, Jelek, Abal – Abal

Naruto dan kawan kawannya bukan punya saya

.

.

.

.

"dark" percakapan

'dark' ucapan batin

DARK Sacred Gear aktif

 **Dark** jurus

.

.

.

Malam yang gelap dengan bintang – bintang berkilauan menemani sang ratu purnama malam bersama dengan awan – awan yang menari, di sebuah tanah lapang yang sangat luas berdiri dua manusia, salah tepatnya satu manusia berambut merah menghadap seorang iblis berambut pirang. Alam mendadak sunyi akan suara hewan malam dan angin bergerak pelan seakan mengerti ketegangan yang ada pada keduanya.

" Menyerahlah sekarang ningen,kau tidak akan bisa menang melawan seorang Phenex karena aku abadi." ujar Raiser dengan penuh kearoganan.

" Di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi kecuali sang pencipta wahai iblis yakatori." Sahut Naruto datar

 **PERTANDINGAN ANTARA RAISER PHENEX MELAWAN UZUMAKI NARUTO DIMULAI**

Setelah terdengar suara menggema di langit Raiser dan Naruto bergerak maju serempak menyongsong lawan yang datang, ketika jarak sudah dekat keduanya saling melesatkan tinjuan sehingga menyebabkan sebuah gelombang angin karena bertemunya tinjuan keduanya.

" Rasakan ini **Fire Great Ball**. " ucap Raiser setelah mundur menjaga jarak dan muncul sebuah bola api besar kearah naruto.

ZANPAKUTO : YUKINESIA

 **Ice Wall**

Bola api dari Raiser bertabrakan dengan sebuah dinding es yang muncul dihadapan Naruto. Melihat serangannya gagal Raiser kembali melesat maju dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terselimuti api padat akan tetapi semua serangan dari Raiser dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Ketika melihat sebuah celah Naruto berhasil menyarangkan sebuah tebasan di dada Raiser sebelum menendangnya yang mengakibatkan Raiser terlempar sejauh 5 meter. Setelah bersalih berdiri kini tampak luka yang ada di dada Raiser terbakar api yang lama kelamaan menghilang bersama luka yang dideritanya.

" Ha... ha... ha... lihatlah segala seranganmu padaku tidak akan mempan karena aku ABADI." Ucap Raiser berteriakan ketika mengucapkan kata abadi disertai luapan api menggelora disekitarnya yang mengakibatkan suhu meningkat dengan cepat.

Wuss, Raiser kini terbang dengan kedua sayap apinya pada ketinggian 10 meter dari tanah.

 **Missil Pheonix** serangan beruntun api berbentuk burung pheonix terbang kearah naruto yang berasal dari Raiser.

Walaupun kobaran api yang terus menggelora disekitarnya akibat ulah Raiser dan gerobolan burung Pheonix yang terbang kearahnya tetapi Naruto masih terlihat tenang padahal tubuhnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak keringat akibat suhu yang yang meningkat. Kini untuk menyambut serangan Raiser Naruto mengangkat YUKINESIA keatas sambil memejamkan mata, ketika jarak serangan Raiser sudah berada 1 meternya

 **Frezing Area**

Naruto membuka matanya serta menancapkan pedangnya ketanah ketika mengeluarkan tekniknya barusan yang mampu menghilangkan segala api yang ada disekitarnya

 **Ice Wing**

Wuss, kini Naruto terbang kearah Raiser dengan sepasang sayap kedua punggung Naruto sudah terbuat dari es

Raiser yang melihat Naruto terbang kearahnya tidaklah tinggal diam, kini ia membuat sebuah bola api raksasa untuk kedua kalinya bahkan lebih besar, dirasa target sudah terkunci Raiser memulai serangan dasyatnya.

" Matilah kau"

 **The Great Fire Ball**

Melihat serangan bola api yang begitu besar dan tidak mampu untuk dihindari Naruto menggunakankedua sayapnya untuk menjadi tameng tubuhnya

Duar

Blar

Akibat ganasnya serangan Raiser mengakibatkan Naruto terhempas menuju tanah kembali hingga mengakitkan kawah yang besar dan cukup dalam, kini pakaian Naruto terlihat compang – camping.

" Ha ha ha, terimalah akibatnya wahai manusia rendahan karena kau telah beraninya bertarung denganku yang seorang Phenex agung, setelah pertarungan ini selesai akan kurenggut keperawanan Rias dan Erza, setelah itu akan aku jadikan adikmu budak sex ku di istana Phenex." Ungkap Raiser sambil menciptakan bola api raksasa kembali diatasnya

Mendengar deklarasi dari Raiser Naruto kini telah berubah penampilannya, warna merah ada di sekitar kelopak matanya yang kini telah menjadi onyx yang membeku, jubah merah disertai aksen jilatan api putih dibagian bawahnya, sedangkan ditangan kanan Naruto pedang Yukinesia telah hilang digantikan oleh Shuushui yang diselimuti percikan petir biru.

" Kau telah membuat kesalahan besar Raiser, akan kuhadapi dirimu dengan serius sekarang."

 **The Great Fire Ball**

 **The Dance God of Death**

Bersamaan dengan Raiser yang menembakan bola apinya Naruto menghilang disertai kilatan merah

Slowmotion on

Naruto kini muncul di belakang Raiser yang belum menyadirinya, dengan cepat menebaskan Shuushui secara membabi buta ketubuh Raiser hingga tangan, kaki, dan kepala Raiser terpisah dari badannya, sedangkan badan Raiser kini terbelah menjadi dia secara horisontal,setelah selesai menebas tubuh Raiser Naruto langsung menendangnya kearah bola api Raiser yang kini melaju ketempat Naruto sebelumnya dengan sangat keras dan cepat.

Slowmotion off

Raiser tidak sempat bahkan untuk berteriak ketika serangan Naruto mengenai tubuhnya, yang bisa ia rasakan bahwa kini tubuhnya telah terpotong – potong dan berada di dalam sebuah kawah dengan aki yang terus menjilat – jilat di sekitarnnya yang seharusnya Naruto kini berada. Tubuh Raiser walau secar perlahan kini bergenerasi, ketika tubuhnya telah menyatu Raiser meminun air mata Pheonix sehingga keadaannya kini sama dengan sebelum bertarung. Kini nampak sebuah ketakutan di kedua mata Raiser akibat serangan Naruto barusan, tetapi akibat ego dan kesombongan yang lebih tinggi ia tepis semua rasa takut barusan

" Sialan kau Naruto akan aku hancurkan tubuhmu sekarang juga." Raiser sekarang melesat kearah Naruto berdiri dengan kedua tangan dan kaki diselimuti aki yang dipadatkan dengan kecepatan tinggi, untuk Naruto sendiri ia tidaklah takut ataupun gentarakan serangan Raiser, kini mata kanan Naruto berubah menjadi Ethernal Mangekyu Sharingan ( EMSnya Sasuke)

 **Tcukoyomi**

Setelah Naruto menyebutkan jutsu yang digunakannya tubh Raiser tiba – tiba berhenti bergerak, lima detik kemudian Raiser jatuh tergeletak di tanah sambil meraung – raung kesakitan padahal tidak ada serangan fisik yang di deritanya sebelum akhirnya pingsan.

Sedangkan didunia Tcukoyomi keadaan Raiser terikat di sebuah tiang salib dan didepannya muncul Naruto.

" Selamat datang di dunia penyiksaan Tcukoyomi, di sini akulah tuhannya dan selamat menjalani hukumanmu." Ujar Naruto

Ctik

Setelah Naruto menjentikan jarinya muncul hujan air suci yang lebat mengakibatkan Raiser merauh kesakitan, bersamaan hujan muncul pasukan berjubah hitam memegang berbagai senjata dengan unsur suci,seperti pedang, tombat, dan cambut yang ikut menyiksa Raiser

Agrk

Agrk

Agrk

Jeritan penuh keputus asaan menggema dari mulut Raiser.

" Oh ini belum seru, sekarang coba lihat siapa yang muncul."

Ctik

Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex, Ruval Phenex, Ravel Phenex besersa seluruh pereage Raiser muncul dalam keadaan terikat pada sebuah salib.

" Selamat menikmati siksaanmu dan melihat orang – orang terdekatmu tersiksa di depan kedua matamu, oh ya lima menit didunia nyata sama dengan tujuh puluh dua jam di sini." Ujar Naruto sebelum menghilang meninggalkan Raiser.

 **Raiser Phenex sudah tidak dapat melaanjutkan pertarungan, Pemenangnya Naruto Uzumaki**

Setelah pengumuman terdengar tubuh Naruto dan Raiser bersinar karna akan di teleport kembali ke UnderWorld, sementara itu di UnderWorld sendiri para iblis yang menyaksikan pertarungan antara Naruto dan Raiser hanya mampu bergidik ngeri melihatnya, yang ada dibenak para iblis ' mengagumkan / mengerikan / sadis / monster / luar biasa' atas apa yang ditimpa Raiser barusan.

Sring

Naruto kini muncul di sebuah aula yang sangat luas, di aula tersebut telah berkumpul para iblis dari berbagai klan entah itu tua maupun muda yang sebelumnya menyaksikan bersama – sama pertarungan Naruto dan Raiser, sedangkan Raiser sendiri kini telah dikirim ke rumah sakit UnderWorld. Ketika Naruto muncul beberapa iblis yang kebetulan ada di sekitarnya entah mengapa mundur tiga langkah kebelakang.

.

.

.

Kita tinggalkan Naruto, sekarang kita beralih kesebuah kastil yang berada disebuah pulau melayang, ya melayang diangkasa, didalam kastil tersebut tepatnya disalah satu ruangan duduk seseorang dengan di sebuah singgasaha dalam kegelapan.

" Ku... ku... ku... menarik menarik menarik, ternyata kau masih hidup Uzumaki Naruto, sepertinya permainannya nanti tidak akan membosankan."

Cklek, setelah pintu tang ada di depan sosok tersebut terbuka masuklah sosok iblis dengan surai putih dan pakaian ala bangsawan.

" Ada apa kau memanggilku Juubi?" tanya sosok tersebut.

" Rezevim, perintahkan anak buahmu untuk mencari keberadaan sumber cakra murni kuno untuk mengembalikan kekuatanku seperti semula."

" Sumber cakra murni kuno?, apa itu? Kenapa tidak kau ambil saja kekuatan dari Ophis , Great Red atau Trihexa saja?"

"Sumber cakra murni ini adalah Ryumyaku dan batu gelel, untuk keberadaannya aku belum mengetahuinya, tetapi yang aku dengar keduanya telah tersegel di tanah Elemen National. Untuk Ophis, Great Red dan Tihexa aku tidak akan mengambil kekuatan mereka karna jenis kekuatan kami berbeda tapi tenang saja aku sudah ada rencana untuk ketiganya."

.

.

.

Tbc

Fire Ball : serangan bola api

Ice Wall : dinding es yang berguna untuk menghalau segala jenis seranan

Ice Wing : sayap yang terbuat dari es

The Great Fire Ball :serangan bola api raksasa

Tcukoyomi :salah satu kemampuan dari MS untuk menjebak dan meyiksa lawan didunia genjutsu


	8. Chapter 8

Return of Destiny

.

.

.

.

Warning : OCC!Naru, Doujutsu!Naruto, Sacred Gear!Naru, Smart!Naruto, Typo, Jelek, Abal – Abal

Naruto dan kawan kawannya bukan punya saya

.

.

.

.

"dark" percakapan

'dark' ucapan batin

DARK Sacred Gear aktif

 **Dark** jurus

.

.

.

Jepang, salah satu negara yang memiliki tingkat pergerakan makluk supranal yang tinggi. Disana terdapat beberapa kota yang menjadi pusat kehidupan makluk supranatural, seperti di Kuoh yang entah bagaimana terdapat kelompok iblis dan malaikat jatuh disana, kemudian Kyoto yang merupakan tempat tinggal bangsa siluman atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan yokai yang dipimpin sosok kyubi no kitsune, adalagi tokyo yang merupakan tempat para dewa – dewi agama Shinto berada. Langit yang bewarna biru cerah ditemani oleh gumpalan – gumpalan awan putih mengiringi sang surya mengamati segala aktivitas yang ada dibumi, orang – orang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan mereka masing – masing, tetapi berbeda dengan kawan kita yang satu ini, jika orang lain sedang berkeliaran diluar maka Naruto lebih memilih untuk menyibukan diri disalah satu ruangan yang ada di mansionnya, berbagai jenis buku tergeletak disampingnya, tetapi rata – rata buku – buku tersebut mengenai sejarah wilayah atau daerah yang ada di jepang.

Cklek

" Naruto – kun waktunya makan siang, berhentilah terlebih dahulu dan teruskan urusanmu setelah makan nanti." ungkap Erza

" Baiklah Er – chan, apa yang lain sudah berkumpul." sahut Naruto sambil berjalan keluar

" Sudah semuanya tinggal menanti dirimu."

Setelah keluar dari ruangan sebelumnya kini Naruto sudah berada diruang makan, disana sudah berkumpul Esdeath,Asia dan Isse, mengapa Isse juga ada disini karena sebelumnya ia bersama Asia berlatih ilmu beladiri dibimbing oleh Esdeath dan Erza sesuai kesepakatan mereka sebelumnya.

" Isse bagaimana perkembangan kekuatanmu?" tanya Naruto

" Sekarang diriku sudah mampu menggunakan Balance Breake walau hanya mampu bertahan lima menit untuk sekarang." tanggap Isse

" Dan kau Asia?" ujar Naruto sambil memandang Asia

" aku baru melatih kekuatan fisik dan stamina Naruto – nii." Timpal Asia

"Naruto – kun kalau boleh tahu kau sedang mencari apa hingga dirimu sibuk sekali sejak pagi tadi di perpustakaan padahal ini orang bersantai?" tanya Esdeath karna penasaran dengan kesibukan Naruto.

" Ah tidak aku hanya mencari informasi mengenai tentang tanah Elemental Nation." Sahut Naruto.

" Apa itu Naruto – nii tanah Elemental Nation?" tanya Asia

" Bukan apa – apa tidak perlu dipikirkan." Sahut Naruto

" Apakah sudah kau temukan Naruto – san?" tanya Isse

" Belum, mungkin nanti akan aku cari di Mansion Uzumaki yang ada di Kyoto sambil mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku." Jawab Naruto

" Elemental Nation sebuah wilayah yang ada di jepang sebelum masa dinasti kekaisaran berdiri, Elemental Nation merupakan tanah tempat para Shinobi atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan ninja berada, disana terdapat lima negara besar yang dipimpin oleh seorang Daimyo, keempat negara tersebut negara Pasir, Api, Petir, Tanah, dan Air. Di setiap negara memiliki desanya masing – masing, diantara desa tersebut ada yang terkenal akan kehebatan dan kekuatannya, Sunagakure yang dipimpin oleh Kazekage berada di Negara Pasir, Kumogakure dipimpin Raikage berada di Negara Petir, Konohagakure dipimpin Hokage berad di Negara Api, Iwagakure dipimpin oleh Tsuchikage berada di Negara Tanah, dan Kirigakure dipimpin Mizukage berad di Negar Air. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu dan dari mana kau tahu Elemental Nation Naruto – kun?" tanya Esdeath

" Tidak ada apa – apa, aku hanya penasaran saja dengannya, Oh ya Esdeath kau mengetahui itu semua dari mana?" timpal Naruto

"itu semua ada aku dapatkan di perpustakaan klan Sitri, selain itu aku juga pernah berkunjung sekali kesana tepatnya Konohagakure." sahut Esdeath.

" Eh kau pernah ke Konoha, bisa kau ceritakan keadaan pada masa kau berkunjung?" Naruto kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Esdeath barusan.

" Konoha pada masa itu merupakan desa paling maju yang ada dibandingkan dengan desa – desa yang lain, pada waktu aku berkunjung disana Konoha dipimpin oleh Shiro Namikaze yang menjabat sebagai Ni JU Kage ( Kage ke dua puluh), pada saat itu Great War belum dimulai..." jawab Esdeath.

" Tunggu – tunggu Shiro Namikaze, Bisa kau ceritakan silsilahnya sampai pada masa hokage ke empat?" sela Naruto akan cerita Esdeath

' Bukankah aku merupakan keturunan Namikaze yang terakhir, kenapa masih ada Namikaze lain setelah diriku tewas. apa mungkin pada saat pds4 Hime – chan tengah hamil 'batin Naruto

" Memangnya ada apa Naruto – kun?" tanya Erza

" Tidak apa – apa, cuma mau tahu aja." Jawab Naruto

" Maaf Naruto – kun aku tidak mengetahuinya." Jawab Esdeath.

" Tidak apa – apa, apa kau juga tahu tentang Uzushiogakure?" tanya Naruto.

" Uzushiogakure? maaf aku tidak mengetahuinya, memangnya apa itu?" sahut Esdeath.

" Uzushiogakure merupakan desa dimana klan Uzumaki berasal, desa itu hancur akibat serangan dari tiga desa ninja, Kumo-Iwa-Kiri yang disebabkan ketakutan ketiga desa akan kekuatan klan Uzumaki." jelas Naruto.

"Dan desa itulah yang kini sedang aku cari saat ini," lanjut Naruto.

Kring...

Kring...

Kring...

Kring...

Ketika pembicaraan sedang serius – seriusnya harus terganggu dengan berbunyinya telepon rumah yang ada disana.

" Tunggu sebentar, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti setelah aku menerima telepon." ungkap Naruto sambil berjalan untuk menerima panggilan telepon.

" Moshi – moshi, dengan keluarga Uzumaki disini." ujar Naruto pertama kali menerima telepon.

" Eh Hime, ada apa tumben menelpon kemari bukan ke handphoneku seperti biasanya" wajah Naruto berubah menjadi cerah setelah mengetahui siapa yang menelpon.

" Oh begitu, bagaimana kabar keluarga yang disana?" tanya Naruto sambil manggut – manggut.

" Apa tou – sama, kaa – sama dan yang lainnya telah tiada, bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi." ekspresi Naruto seketika berubah penuh amarah dan kesedihan setelah mendengar berita yang didengarnya.

" Baiklah aku akan kesana secepatnya, tunggu aku setelah itu kita akan tinggal bersama disini, biar perusahaan yang ada disana diurus Ko – san dan Kizasi – san saja." ucap Naruto ketika sudah tenang kembali perasaannya.

" Aku disini tinggal bersama dengan Erza, Esdeath serta Asia – chan."

" Apa, tidak – tidak aku tidak mugkin selingkuh,mana mungkin aku berani selingkung dari kalian, bisa – bisa aku tidak dapat hari esok lagi." ujar Naruto dengan wajah pucat penuh ketakutan.

" Kau ingatkan dulu aku pernah bercerita tentang keluarga jauhku yang pergi keluar negri, nah Asia – chan itu anak dari bibiku tersebut."

" Kau tidak mau bicara dulu dengan Erza dan Esdeath dulu Hime." tanya Naruto.

" Oke, i love you too."

" Siapa yang telepon barusan Naruto – kun?" baru saja menutup telepon Naruto sudah diserang pertanyaan oleh Erza.

" Oh itu, tadi ###### yang telepon." jawab Naruto.

" Apa ##### yangbarusan telepon, kenapa langsung kau tutup teleponnya, akukan mau bicara dengannya." ujar Esdeath sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Gomen – gomen, Oh ya Esdeath tolong buatkan aku surat izin selama dua minggu karena aku ingin kembali ke Kyoto untuk menjemput ##### dan sekalian mengunjungi makam orang tuaku beserta meninjau perusahaan yang ada di sana." kata Naruto meminta tolong pada Esdeath.

" Eh kau mau menjemput #####, aku juga ikut, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." sahut Erza.

" Nii – san siapa ###### dia itu, dan bolehkah aku juga ikut pergi ke Kyoto?" tanya Asia.

" ##### dia itu adalah tunangan Nii – sanmu sekaligus yang menempat posisi alfa pada jajaran haremnya." bukannya Naruto yang menjawab akan tetapi Esdeathlah menjawab.

" Hei Esd – can sudah aku bilang tidak ada posisi alfa atau yang lainnya, bagiku kalian semua ada pada posisi yang sama dan Asia – chan maaf untuk kali ini Nii – san belum bisa membawamu, tapi nii – san janji untuk kesempatan selanjutnya kita akan pergi bersama – sama."

.

.

.

Tcb eh salah Tbc

Halo semuanya maaf kalau updatenya lama, gimana dengan fic hamba ini perkembangannya jelek kah, gak jelas kah atau malah ngebosenin. ya maklum saja hamba cuma seorang Author yang masih newbie. oke cukup sekian dulu cuap – cuapnya, ditunggu lo kementarnya.


	9. Chapter 9

Return of Destiny

.

.

.

warning : occ, amburadul, gak jelas, membosankan, penuh typo dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

Disclaimare : PERHATIAN NARUTO, HIGH SCHOOL DXD DAN RETURN OF DESTINY BUKAN PUNYA SAYA, SAYA HANYA PUNYA ALURNYA SAJA.

.

.

.

Bandara Kansai, Osaka Jepang.

Disinilah sekarang Naruto dan Erza berada, setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Kuoh sekarang mereka sudah sampai di Osaka. Untuk menuju ke Kyoto dari kuoh tidak bisa langsung melainkan harus lewat Osaka yang merupakan Bandara terdekat. sekarang mereka berada di tempat untuk para penjemput guna mencari siapa yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. setelah lama mencari akhirnya mereka melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan surai hitam di ikat pony tail dengan sepasang mata ungu mengenakan pakaian kasual warna putih dengan corak bunga sakura warna merah ( banyangin aja Chitanda Eru dari anime Hyouka) sedang mengangkat papan nama dengan tulisan Uzumaki Naruto.

" Er – chan liat itu dia yang menjemput kita." kata Naruto ketika berhasil menemukan tulisan Uzumaki Naruto pada salah satu jejeran papan dari para penjemput.

" Mana? wah iya itu Eru – chan, kya sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, ayo sepat Naruto!" seru Erza histeris setelah tahu siapa yang menjemput mereka.

Greb

" Waaa, Eru – chan lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu, wah kamu tambah cantik aja dari terakhir kali bertemu, bikin aku iri saja. kamu sehat – sehat saja kan selama disini dan..." setelah berlari dari samping Naruto Erza langsung memberikan pelukan maut pada sang penjemput a.k.a Chitanda Eru dan langsung menyerbu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang akhirnya dipotong oleh Naruto.

" Hei Er – chan lihat itu kasihan Eru – chan sudah membiru karna pelukan mautmu." ujar Naruto sambil menarik Erza.

" Dan bagaimana keadaanmu sayang." peluk Naruto seakan penuh perlindungan pada Eru, sedangkan Erza hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya.

" Tapikan aku masih kangen pada Eru – chan." protes Erza yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh keduanya.

" Nanti bisa dirumahkan Er – chan, aku tahu kau masih kangen pada Eru – chan. Sekali kalian mengobrol sudah tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kalian." sahut Naruto menanggapi protesan Erza dan Erza sekarang semakin memasang wajah kesal dan membuang muka.

" Hei jangan ngambek gitu dong, nanti wajah cantiknya jadi hilang lo?" goda Naruto.

Blush

" Biarin jadi jelek sekalian dan kau cari aja yang lain, yang lebih cantik sekalian." walau wajah sudah memerah sesaat karna godaan Naruto Erza dengan judes meladeni godaan Naruto karna masih dongkol.

" Walau seperti apapun penampilan kalian bagiku kalian tetap yang terbaik dan tercantik dan aku tidak akan berpaling pada siapapun walaupun dia secantik bidadari sekalipun." ungkap Naruto sambil menarik dagu Erza hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan hingga akhirnya.

Cup.

Kecupan ringan penuh akan cinta Naruto berikan guna menghilangkan kedongkolan di hati Erza, untuk Chitanda Eru sendiri sudah memerah wajahnya diserta senyuman manis yang mampu melelehkan hati para pria yang melihatnya karena melihat kejadian drama picisan yang penuh gombalan dari sang laki – laki kepada sang perempuan.

.

.

.

Kita beralih ke Kuoh sekarang.

Sekarang di salah satu sungai yang ada di Kuoh pada waktu senja duduk seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan surai hitam disertai poni pirang keemasan ditemani remaja dengan surai coklat model kapten Tsubasa. Yap mereka sang Gubernur Malaikat jatuh Azazel dan sang Sekeiryuu masa kini Hyudou Isse, bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal, mereka saling mengenal semenjak peristiwa penculikan Asia. Sebagai sesama orang mesum mereka cepat akrab.

" Hei Azazel – Ojisan apa kau sudah punya novel Shinobi Paradise Edisi Khusus karya Menma - sama yang Baru terbit limited edision?" tanya Isse.

"Emang sudah terbit gaki? bukannya seminggu lagi?" bukannya menjawab Azazel malah melempar pertanyaan balik.

" Gyah kau ketinggalan berita Ojisan, novelnya sudah terbit sejak dua hari yang lalu, kalau kau tidak cepat – cepat bisa kehabisan lo?" ujar Isse sambil memperlihatkan Novel yang dimilikinya.

Sring

Disamping kanan Azazel muncul lingkaran sihir dengan lambang iblis Lucifer dan tak lama kemudian muncul Vali dengan pakaian santai.

" Gyah kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku, kau tau kan itu novel merupakan mahakarya terbaik dengan adegan - adegan hot dan wanita penuh sensual terbaik yang pernah ada." ungkap Azazel histeris.

" Hoi Vali kau sudah beli belum?" tanya Isse pada sang rival Hakaryou ( maaf bila penulisan salah) masa kini. Bagaimana bisa sang Kaisar naga Merah dan Kaisar Naga Putih yang ditakdirkan untuk saling bertarung sampai darah penghabisan malah saling bersahabat. Salahkan saja ucapan dan nasehat bijak dari Naruto yang mampu menyadarkan musuh – musuh yang pernah dihadapinya.

"Sudah dan ini novel yang terakhir." sahut Vali datar tanpa menghiraukan kegalauan Azazel.

Entah apa jadinya sejarah masa kini, kedua Kaisar Naga Surgawi malah berada pada orang mesum, yang Merah di tangan penggemar Oppai sedangkan yang putih penggemar bagian Bokong.

.

.

.

" Ohayou Asia – chan, Esdeath – Sensei." salam Isse ketika dirinya sudah berada di training groub milik kediaman Naruto, setiap tiga kali seminggu Isse dan Asia akan berlatih dibawah bimbingan Erza, Esdeath dan Naruto secara bergiliran.

" Oh kau sudah datang Isse, untuk hari ini sampai dua sepuluh hari kedepan latihan kita liburkan terlebih dahulu, aku ada urusan penting di Underworld." ucap Esdeath setelah meliaht kedatangan Isse.

" Dan ini tugas dariku, Erza dan Naruto untuk menjaga Asia selama kami tidak ada disisinya." lanjut Esdeath.

" Hai Esdeath – Sensei." sahut Isse.

.

.

.

Kyoto, Kediaman Uzumaki.

Saat tampak Naruto, Erza dan Chitanda Eru duduk bersama diruang keluarga sedang bercengkrama bersama.

" Hei Eru – chan bagaimana tanggapanmu jika kau memiliki seorang adik perempuan?" tanya Naruto.

" Maksud Onii- chan apa? aku tidak mau punya saudari perempuan, bisa – bisa nanti Onii – can melupakanku." sahut Chitanda Eru. Ya, Chitanda Eru merupakan saudara perempuan Naruto yang merupakan anak dari saudari ayahnya, bisa dibilang Naruto sangat menyayanginya, bahkan sampai sayangnya Naruto kerap memanggil Chitanda Eru dengan penggilan sayang. Chitanda Eru sekarang tinggal di kediaman Uzumaki semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dibunuh pemannya dari keluarga Chitanda.

" Begini kau taukan bahwa Kaa – sanku memiliki seorang saudari perempuan yang menikah dengan seorang Argento kemudian menetap di luar negeri?" tanya Naruto.

" Hmmm" hanya anggukan kepala disertai gumanan dari Eru sebagai balasan.

" Nah selama tinggal di Kuoh secara tidak sengaja diriku bertemu dengan anaknya yang bernama Asia Argento dan sekarang tinggal bersamaku di Kuoh." ungkap Naruto.

" Dari dirinya aku tau bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah lama meninggal, sebelumkami bertemu Asia hidup sebagai seorang suster di Vatikan sebelum dipindahkan ke Kuoh." lanjut Naruto.

" Bukannya sebagian besar jepang merupakan wilayah dari penganut ajaran Shinto Onii – chan? jika dirinya dikirim ke Kuoh maka secara tidak langsung dirinya dibuangkan Onii – chan? lalu apa alasannya dia dikirim ke Kuoh?" tanya Chitanda Eru karena penasaran akan kisah saudari jauhnya tersebut.

" Entahlah, Onii – chan lupa menanyakannya." sahut Naruto dengan tampang tidak bersalah. sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa jadrwob mendengarnya.

" Dasar Onii – chan / Naruto – kun baka." guman Chitanda Eru dan Erza.

" Kalian bilang sesuatu?" tanya Naruto karena merasa mendengar sebuah gumanan.

" Tidak." sahut keduanya bersamaaan.

" Oh berarti aku salah dengar." ujar Naruto santai, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa memasang wajah faceplam.

.

.

.

tbc

gimana ceritanya kali ini, terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk komen atas pemikiran saya. ditunggu komen yang lainnya.


End file.
